Fate's Reunion: Renesmee's Story
by naysers
Summary: Renesmee's story. Her growth rate is decreasing and she has finally convinced her parents to let her go to high school. Renesmee is so convinced that school will fill the emptiness she has been feeling. But we all know what, or who, she is really missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is the first chapter to the story, so please try to bear with my here. I am trying to fill you in on everything that is going on in Renesmee's life right now(or atleast, what is important to know). I am trying my best to keep the characters and their personalities the same as they were in the Twilight Sage. Any suggestions would be great. Even if you aren't satisfied with my work, I still want you to review! How will I possibly improve my story if I am unaware that there is something wrong? So review, please!**

**Oh, and before we begin, I am not Stephenie Meyer. **

**And, Suprise! I don't own these characters. (except for the ones that will show up in this story in later chapters!)**

**Okay, enough talk, let's begin...**

_I closed my eyes and inhaled, taking in the scents that filled the humid air; my supernatural abilities made it possible for me to smell for miles away, detecting everything with my small, perky nose—from the alluring scent of a mountain lion, to the left over rain that had settled on the leaves of plants. But to my surprise, I could only detect one scent in the vast forest. It was new to me, never before have I come across such an aroma. It was musky, yet natural; it seemed to fit perfectly with its outdoors-y setting. Although my nose involuntarily crumples, I am immediately drawn to the scent. I follow it until it leads me to the most magnificent creature I have ever laid eyes on; his skin is dark, complementing the deep, almost black, color of his shaggy hair. As I walk closer to him, I noticed that he hovers over me, taller by at least one foot. He turns around to face me, his gorgeous eyes are the color of chocolate—one of the only "human foods" I actually enjoy. He opens his lips as if to say something, but instead of the warm, soothing voice I expect him to talk in, I hear an unbearable buzzing noise…_

I open my eyes and gasp; I look to the left of my bed at the small glass table that holds my alarm clock—6:45. Crap. I quickly hit the "snooze" button, and struggle to get out of bed. I hear Aunt Alice lightly drumming against my door; but before I can even walk to the other side of the room to let her in she is already walking through with an array of frilly-looking shirts and too-tight jeans. I let out a moan at the site of heels.

"Aunty Alice," I start to complain, but she cuts me off.

"Don't Aunty Alice me! Today is your _first day_ of high school," I cringed at her emphasis on those two little words. "and you are going to look your best! Now go get washed up, we have some work to do!" I can't help but to smile at the lack of authority in her voice. I can tell how much she loves to dress me up, not only am I starting school (for the first time), but her inability to see my future leaves the outcome of my outfit a surprise. Although, with Aunt Alice, the outfits always look good.

After brushing my teeth vigorously, three times, my teeth were practically sparkling. I looked away from my perfectly white teeth to examine the rest of myself in the mirror. Ugh, I was a mess. My shiny bronze spirals were twisted together from being slept on, the tangles reaching to the small of my back. My pale skin was lighter then usual, having lost its normally rosy glow to lack of sleep. I groaned and looked away. As if I wasn't stressed enough, now I am going to look hideous! I put my head into my hands, I didn't even realize I had started to cry until I felt the drops of salt water puddle between my fingers. I let out a quiet sob, but it was detectable to vampire ears. I heard the light, almost inaudible, click of heels on the floor—the sounds getting slightly louder as they approached the bathroom door. I hid my head in my arms, trying to hide my now puffy red eyes from whoever was coming in. Suddenly, I felt two cold arms around me, and the familiar scent immediately began to calm my nerves. I turned towards her comforting embrace and hid my face in her neck.

"Mommy," I mumbled, sniffling.

"Renesmee, sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Everything will be fine." She murmured, running her cool hands through my curls.

"What if nobody likes me? I am going to be alone!" I whispered, my throat aching as I held back the tears.

"Nobody can resist your charm." She said, smiling gently as she pulled a small curl behind my ear. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I love you, Mommy." I said, putting my arms around her and taking in her comforting scent.

"I love you too, my sweet Renesmee." She cooed, as she held me in her arms for a minute longer. "C'mon Renesmee, let's get you ready for school. Alice is getting impatient, and you don't want to be late." She said, as she pulled me to my feet and opened the door. Before Bella was even out, Alice came dancing in, with a little bounce in her graceful strides.

"Let's go, Nessie!" I noticed Mom cringe at my old nickname. "By time me and Rose are done with you, all the guys in Forks are going to be drooling at your feet!" She sung in her high soprano voice. I heard Daddy growl from downstairs, mumbling something that sounded like "just like her mother" and "inappropriate thoughts… Forks High male students…" and, "Mike Newton." Alice just rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards my room. Rosalie was waiting at my dresser holding a brush and some unrecognizable hair products. My dresser was practically hidden under the giant heap of cosmetics Alice had brought in; the rainbow of eye shadows in expensive-looking cases intimidated me. Before I even had time to collect my thoughts, Alice was pulling something soft and blue over my head, and Rosalie was guided my legs into the tight denim jeans. Before I had a chance to look in the mirror, Rosalie and Alice were dancing around me, adding and adjusting the matching accessories. When they finally agreed that my outfit was perfect, they dragged me to my desk chair and started working on the rest of my look. Rosalie's smooth fingers massaged my scalp, and I relaxed at once. Alice was applying something cold to my skin, dabbing extra of whatever-it-is under my eyes. I could feel a slight pull as Rose separated my curls, I shivered at the hairspray that managed to hit the back up my neck. Once Alice was finished brushing something over my eyelids, and Rose spritzed my hair one last time I was granted access to a mirror.

I walked towards the reflective doors of my room-sized closet, and stopped short, gaping at the gorgeous young woman who stared back at me. In the last 2 years, I went from being an awkward 12-year-old to a beautiful 17-year-old; although, I was technically only 6 years of age. Some weird glitch in my system due to being a half-breed had me growing at some tremendous pace, thankfully my mind grew with my body. But my growth rate has been decreasing gradually, Carlisle says I will stop growing when I reached 18. I was never able to go to school with other kids, although I was half human. People would notice my unnatural growth rate and get suspicious of my family, putting both us and our secret in danger. But now that my growth would stop in about a year or so, I convinced my family to let me go high school as a junior. Daddy wasn't happy with the idea, but after some convincing he softened up a bit. I guess he thought it would make me happy, since nothing they seemed to do fully satisfied me. It was that I wasn't grateful, but I always felt some strange emptiness. I couldn't even describe it, it was like a piece of my soul was missing. Alice coughed.

"Uh, Ness?" She looked at me, her eyes full of worry and anticipation, thinking that I might not like the outfit she chose. Her voice brought me back to reality, and I looked back to the mirror. I gasped as my eyes traveled down the length of my body, I had on dark wash skinny jeans, hugging my long legs. A light blue lace-trimmed cami was filled with my newly-developed chest. The heels Alice had forced me to wear were the exact same shade of blue. A silver necklace brought the attention back to my chest, where a diamond-studded "R" sat comfortably. _Daddy wasn't going to appreciate that_, I thought. My bronze ringlets were pulled from my face with diamond pins, showing off my now-gorgeous face. I was still amazed with what Alice could do with a little bit of makeup. My chocolate eyes sparkled in her glorious eye shadow application. It looked almost completely natural, save for the purple eyeliner, which brought attention to my eyes; even though my long, clump-free lashes made it almost undetectable. My naturally pink cheeks shimmered from the blush, my lips were perfectly glossy, with a hint of color.

"Alice, I…" I started to say, but I couldn't think of how to put words with how I felt.

"You don't like it." She assessed, her pixie-like features dropped into a sad expression.

"No! I love it! I can't even think of words to express how much I love it! I am speechless!" I said quickly, trying to let her know how excited I really was before her sad face became unbearable. She smiled and looked up, her gold eyes sparkled.

"Oh, I knew you would love it!" She said, hugging me lightly as to not wrinkle my outfit. "I am so glad you like it!"

Rosalie just smiled from the back of the room.

"Renesmee? Come down, you don't want to be late for school!" My Dad called. Although I had 5 minutes before I even had to go, and my family's reckless driving would have me there early regardless. Edward could be so paranoid.

"I heard that!" He shouted from downstairs.

_Get out of my head!_ I thought loudly to him. I heard his soft laugh from downstairs.

I took a deep breath as I headed out the door toward my Dad's old Volvo, for some reason my mother wouldn't let him get rid of the thing, and prepared myself for my first day of high school. _Forks_ High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- WOW. Two chapters in one night? You guys are lucky. But I need to know that you are reading this... so review, review, REVIEW! Hope you enjoy reading this one, because I am enjoying writing it!**

**And, obviously, I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight Characters. **

**Okay, Let's begin...**

I leaned my head against the cool glass, lost in my thoughts as I stared at the plant-infested town of Forks flying by as Dad sped towards the school. As many stories I've heard from my Mom about the small school; how the students responded to the new student and how the rumors are spread quickly among the gossip-hungry teens. And as many times as my Dad went over the map of the school, showing me the quickest routes to all my classes; and when Emmett showing me all the best make-out spots. I cringed a little at the thought of him and Rosalie, which was a thought worth ignoring. But now that I was pulling into the school parking lot, I felt anything _but_ reassured. Dad kept trying to comfort me, a little bit of worry flashed through his eyes when he heard my terrified thoughts—he was very protective of me, Mom says he was the same with her. I heard Dad chuckle when he heard that.

I felt my heart beating furiously against my chest, sweat threatened to emerge and ruin my makeup. I can't do this. I was about to ask my Dad to turn the car around when I noticed _him_. His back was turned to me, walking towards the entrance of the school, but I still recognized him. He was the one, the one I have been seeing in my dreams almost every night for the past month. It's not possible, he probably doesn't look anything like him; just a little similar is all. I quickly changed my train of thought before Dad could hear what I was thinking.

"Thanks for the ride! Love you, bye!" I said quickly. Suddenly, I was eager to get out of the car and start my first day of school.

"Uh, Nessie?" My Dad said quietly, a hint of worry crossed his stone expression, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

"Yeah?" I said, my right leg was shaking, eager to walk towards the building.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" He asked warily.

"Nope. Why?" I asked, honestly curious to hear if he knew what I was really thinking.

"Well, you are doing long division in your head." He mumbled.

"Don't be so paranoid, Dad. I am just getting prepared for my new math class!" I lied smoothly, hiding the satisfaction in my thoughts.

"Okay, then." He said waving as he pulled out of the driveway.

***

As I walked down the hallway towards the front office I tried my best to ignore the stares, although unlike Mom, I enjoyed the attention. I walked towards the front desk, greeting the elderly lady who sat behind it. She looked so fragile, with grey hair and small, black-framed glasses. She smiled up at me, exposing the many wrinkles that were making themselves known on her face.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen." She stated, more like a known fact then a question.

"Uh, yes. I am new here and," She cut me off, handing me a piece of paper.

"Here is your class schedule, there is a map attached to the back of the sheet so you should have no problem finding your classes. And this," She mumbled, handing me another piece of paper. "This is a paper for all your teachers to sign. At the end of the day you are to return this paper, signed, to me."

"Thank you so much, this is very helpful." I smiled. Dad says that all the staff members in this school are easy to charm. "I will be sure to bring this back at the end of the day." I added, widening my smile.

"It's no problem at all, sweetie. I can tell you are going to be a good student already." She smiled genuinely. I guess Dad was right.

I looked at my schedule. First period was Biology with Mr. Banner, the very class my parents met. The thought was oddly comforting. When I walked into the room a familiar scent made itself known. I inhaled, taking in the lovely musk.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen. Here is your text book, we are working on chapter five. I am sure your partner will be willing to let you copy his notes." He said quickly, he obviously had experience with a Cullen before. "Your seat is the third lab table to the right."

" Okay, uh, thanks…" I mumbled and looked down, blushing as I walked toward the seat where I was directed. As I walked toward the seat I noticed that the intriguing scent was getting stronger. When I sat in my seat I realized that the source of the aroma was my lab partner. I peeked at him through the corner of my eye; all I could see were his amazing, toned arms and his beautiful dark skin. I couldn't help but to look up, he hovered over me and I had to strain my neck a little to admire his gorgeous, long black hair. Then it occurred to me who this was. The same boy I saw walking towards the school earlier, the same boy from my dreams. I gasped.

**A/N: Oh no! A cliffy! And I didn't think I had it in me. But since I am writing these wonderful chapters for you, I think you should write me a little something in return. Like, for instance, a review? And you know what, I am using my cliffy for evil. If you want to know what happens, review the story. The third chapter will be posted as soon as I get some reviews! (or just sign up for alerts, atleast I know somebody is reading it!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Renesmee Remembers

_Previously…_

_Then it occurred to me who this was. The same boy I say walking towards the school earlier, the same boy from my dreams. I gasped. _

Hearing my gasp, he lifted his head to look at me, rather startled. I studied his face, sculpted to perfection; his soft lips, his perfect nose, his deep russet complexion, and his eyes. _His eyes_. Suddenly, the emptiness I had been feeling for the majority of my life disappeared; I felt complete. I realized I had been staring. I wanted to drop my head and wait for the deep blush to color my cheeks, but I just couldn't look away. His eyes were the deep chocolate color I remembered from my dreams, although they were so much more beautiful in person, rimmed by his thick lashes. His eyes sparkled with the same intensity I felt, could he really feel the same way? My heart pounded furiously against my chest, but I never tried to pull my eyes away from his. I watched new emotions cross his expression; passion, shock, and then what seemed to be a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Renesmee?" He asked, the spark of hope growing in his eyes. His voice was as every bit as warm and inviting as I had thought it would be, and then something about it was… familiar. And that's when I remembered. I remembered the feeling of being cradled in those arms, my favorite place to sleep; I remembered him looking at me with those same eyes, his gentle voice relaxing me. The memories were so vague, yet so precious. Suddenly, I reached over to touch his hand, feeling like it was okay to expose my "gift" to him. I showed him the memories of him holding me while I slept, showing him how good it felt to be held in his arms. He didn't flinch once, he just smiled.

"Renesmee." He stated, radiating joy. And then I remembered something else.

"Jacob…" I said, more to myself then him, but I remained smiling in his direction.

All I wanted was for him to hold me in his arms, to be surrounded by his lovely aroma, but, for obvious reasons, I couldn't just jump into his arms in the middle of class. I asked Jacob if I could borrow his notes just as the teacher had suggested, of course he obliged. I moved my seat closer to his, letting our arms brush together as I leaned over his notebook. I put my free hand in Jacob's, behind the lab table so the teacher didn't see; our fingers remained intertwined for the remainder of the class.

Class went by quickly, most likely due to the fact that, with Jacob, time seemed to no longer exist. The rest of the day, however, couldn't go by fast enough.

Finally, the dismissal bell rang, and I practically jumped out of my seat and ran towards the exit. I was almost out of the exit when I felt myself being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms, dragging me out of sight. I tried to scream, but a large hand quickly covered my mouth; then I recognized the scent and relaxed.

Jacob noticed the fear leave my body, and he pulled his hand from my mouth. And then I realized that Jacob was still holding me. I never wanted him to let go of me, so I played it up a bit, testing my acting skills. I relaxed my muscles and lay limp in his arms, and then I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, holding my breath. Jacob noticed my body become heavier in his arms, and pulled me up closer to him, just the result I was hoping for. I felt Jacob's chest rumble underneath my head and heard the laugh that I knew had the potential to make my day. Then I realized what he was laughing about, his hand was resting over mine. He had heard my plot. I felt my cheeks redden, but then I realized that I didn't have to be embarrassed; he had heard my plot, and he still held me closer to him.

I opened my eyes to discover we were in an abandoned janitor's closet. Emmett had dubbed this the best make-out spot on the map. I looked back up at Jacob, still holding me; my heart was beating so fast it seemed to be attempting to break through my chest.

Jacob was still smiling at me as he leaned forward, closing the distance between us. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to land on mine, my heart pounded even harder. I felt the heat radiating off his warm body, his sweet breath landing on my face, our faces were only centimeters apart now. I was taken off guard when I felt his path change, his lips headed towards my ear.

"Renesmee," He said, his voice trembled slightly. I quickly opened my eyes; I didn't expect the silence to end so soon. I was staring straight into the chocolate eyes I already loved, a smile spread across my face; then I noticed the panic in them. I looked at him, confused. I didn't know what to make of his nervousness; and then it clicked. He was nervous about kissing me! I held my hand against his cheek, sending him an image of us kissing, letting him know it would be okay. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him smile at the image; but suddenly, his smile abruptly vanished and was replaced with a grimace.

"Renesmee, no." He said with authority, placing me on my feet. I felt tears start to rim the corners of my eyes, I was shaking when I tried to hold back the sobs I knew would come.

"W-why-y?" I managed, stumbling over the words as my throat ached from fighting the tears. Jacob looked like he was in pain as he wiped a tear off my cheek. But he quickly pulled his hand away and his expression was now serious.

"We can't be together. I am sorry, but you have to just trust me. You cannot tell anyone about me, you cannot even _think_ of me; we will act like none of this ever happened, like we don't even know each other." Jacob said it as if I had no choice but to obey him. I looked down at the floor, not even glancing back in his direction as he left the room; leaving me here, all alone. _I was alone_.

Everything around me looked blurry through the water that was gathering in my eyes, I felt my whole body go numb. I succumbed to the loud sobs that managed to escape my trembling lips; I could no longer feel my legs. My knees gave in, and I collapsed to the ground in a tear soaked heap.

All I could feel was pain, the pain of my heart being shredded into pieces.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob Junior

The car ride home seemed unbearably long, although it was only five minutes. My Dad was silent, but I saw the worry in his eyes. He didn't even need to see my thoughts to know that I was miserable, I definitely looked the part. My eyes were still coated with a thin coat of tears and rimmed with red skin and black smudges from my mascara, my hair was a mess, one pin was missing; I didn't even have enough energy to try and reassure him with a lie. I guess the fact that I was obviously trying to hide my thoughts from him was not too helpful with the whole reassuring-him-thing. But what else could I do? Even if I loved Jacob with more than my own life, I would let him go; that is what he wanted, I couldn't force him to feel the same way about me.

Finally, the Volvo reached the end of the long drive way, I pulled my door open and ran towards the house before it even came to a full stop. I bolted through the door, hoping that nobody would try and talk to me as I made my way to my room. Unfortunately that was not the case; today I seemed to lack any form of good luck.

"Hey Renesmee, how was your first day of high school?" I heard my Mom's voice from the couch behind me. I quickly wiped my eyes on the back of my hand before turning to face her, realizing I was now facing my whole family. Before I could even say anything Uncle Emmett started to speak.

"Yeah, did you get to put my old ma— I mean," he stopped himself realizing that Mom was standing right next to me. "the old janitor's closet to good use?" He grinned, wagging his eye brows in my direction. Suddenly, tears flooded my eyes as I remembered exactly what happen in that janitor's closet. I couldn't even hold them back, I burst out crying right there; Emmett looked mostly confused; the rest of my family seemed worried.

I ran out of the house, my action showed no sign of human qualities; but I didn't care, nobody would see me here. I ran towards the small meadow Mom loved, falling to my knees the minute I got there. I lie in the tall grass and let the tears flood through my eyes as the memories of this afternoon flooded my head. The memories were so vivid, I could practically smell his delicious scent; I _did_ smell his musky scent in the air around me. I turned my head around frantically, searching for him, and then I met a pair of chocolate eyes almost hidden in the trees around me. Jacob started walking towards me through the shadows of the trees, but when he emerged into the sunlight the creature I saw was not Jacob. It was a wolf, a _giant_ wolf. I gasped, not only at the size of the animal, but at the beauty of it. Its long fur was reddish-brown and his glossy brown eyes stared down at me, but I wasn't afraid; I was attracted to the creature, drawn to the enormous being like a magnet. The creature stood still as I dragged my hand along its neck, running my fingers through its hair. I realized why I liked the creature so much, it reminded me of Jacob; I just couldn't figure out why the animal did not run or attack, but showed the same affection towards me as I showed it. That was the only difference between this animal and Jacob, the creature in front of me actually liked me back. I wrapped my arms around its neck, hiding my face in the long fur on its shoulder; my tears fell along its collarbone. Once the tears were reduced to mere sniffles I pulled away from the lovely creature's fur and looked at the eyes that reminded me of the ones I loved.

"I am going to name you Jacob Junior," I said, smiling at the animal. "Only you have to promise not to leave me like the human-Jacob did. You can't break my heart like he did."

Jacob Junior's eyes looked pained, but he nudged his nose against the side of my neck; he promised.


	5. Chapter 5: Stefani

**SUMMER LEAH & WEREWOLF-JACOBLOVER Thank you guys times a million for reviewing! Not to sound overly-corny, but it really does inspire me to keep up this story. If you guys don't review, I assume that you don't like the story. So I would really love to recieve more reviews, I want to know if you like my story or not! I put a lot of effort into this and I want to know make sure it is worth the effort!**

**A/N- Alright, so this next chapter is pretty boring (I can't lie!) but it is definitly necessary to the plot. So please just keep reading, I promise that this leads into a more interesting part of the plot. One exceptionally boring chapter is a small price to pay for the introduction to new characters (yes, these new characters will be mine... not Stephenie's!) who will take there dramatic little tolls on the plot. **

**Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention, that I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own her amazing Twilight characters. Yep, that's about it! **

**On with the story! (okay, that was a little strange...)**

I was reluctant to go to school the next day; not wanting to have to look at the one I loved the most, the one who didn't love me back.

As I walked down the hall towards Mr. Banner's room, I debated whether or not I should skip first period; since skipping went against my better judgment, I decided against it. I put my head down when I entered the classroom, refusing to look at Jacob. As I took my seat next to him I held my breath, I knew his delicious aroma would bring on more tears. The next hour went by painfully slow as I did my best to ignore Jacob and the pain and focus on the lesson. Finally the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief, and struggled to keep a human pace as I gathered my things and left the classroom.

I was relieved to be away from Jacob, from the temptation to talk to him, when I entered my next class. Although I always thought algebra was remarkably boring, I found myself thanking God for it. As I made my way to my seat I took notice to the girl who sat next to me; she had short, golden hair and striking green eyes. She had a small, perky nose and round, pink lips. I wondered why I hadn't noticed her yesterday. Was I so caught up with thoughts of Jacob that I was oblivious to my surroundings? At least I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. I cringed.

I turned to the girl and held out my hand. "Hi, I am Renesmee. But most people call me Nessie." I said in a perky voice, I just hope I wasn't over-doing it.

"Uh, hi. Um, my name is Stefani." She mumbled, looking confused as she took my hand and shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Stefani," I began, attempting to make conversation. "I am sorry if I wasn't friendly yesterday. I am new here so I guess was kind of feeling shy." I responded, hoping she wouldn't think I was strange.

"Oh, it's no problem. It's nice to see a new face around here!" Her cheerfulness seemed genuine, so my lie must have been believable.

"Thanks." I said blushing, unnecessarily self-conscious; just like Mom.

We spent the rest of the period chatting, mostly about school, and Stefani told me about her group of friends. They seemed really nice, everybody was really close here; must be a small-town thing, I assessed.

Finally the bell rang; we were still talking as we gathered our things.

"Would you want to eat lunch with me and my friends? I mean, if you already had plans to sit with another friend, that's cool. I mean, I just thought since you were new and all you might need someone to sit with, I am sure you will like them!" She said, almost babbling.

I hadn't even thought about lunch until she mentioned it. Yesterday I had sat with Jacob, but now that Jacob wanted nothing to do with me I had no one to sit with. Suddenly, I found myself extremely grateful for her offer.

"Sure, I would love to sit with you guys!" I said, meaning every word. Stefani's smile widened, her green eyes sparkled.

"Great!" She said, taking her place by my side as we walked to the cafeteria together. I couldn't help but to feel excited; I had made my first _real_ friend!

**A/N- I have noticed that only two of you guys have decided to take your time and write me a review. Yes, I am repeating myself but I wanted to make sure you guys got this message: REVIEW! Yep, that's about it. You don't even have to like it, you can critisize the story if you want. I just want to make sure you guys are reviewing, because I might ask you guys to vote on yet another alternate chapter! So REVIEW!! Thank you(:**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

**A/N- Okay, so things start to get juicier in this chapter & you will start to still why that little filler-chapter was necessary. Hope you Enjoy! **

**And I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I do NOT own the Twilight characters. (but Stefani & the new characters in this chapter are all mine!) [=**

I followed Stefani towards the table in the left corner of the cafeteria, where two other girls and one boy sat. The two girls were pretty in that endearing dork kind-of-way; one had long, pin-straight black hair that contrasted her clear, pale skin that complemented her deep brown eyes. The tiny girl at the other side of table had her chestnut hair cut into a short bob; her eyes were a murky-brown. She was holding hands with the boy who sat next to her; he had shaggy blonde hair and light brown eyes. I sat down next to Stefani, who was already introducing me to her three friends.

"That is Kevin and Rachelle," She said, gesturing towards the couple that was holding hands. "And that is Elizabeth, we call her Lizzie."

"Hey." The girl with the long black hair, Lizzie, waved in my direction. Kevin nodded his head towards me and Rachelle just waved.

"It's nice to meet you guys! Thanks for sharing your table with me." I smiled, trying my best not to expose my teeth, Dad says it frightens humans. But before anyone could respond, the most gorgeous human I have ever laid eyes on took his seat next to me and grinned in my direction.

"Hey, who be-friended the new girl?" He chuckled, flashing a smile in my direction. I couldn't help but to stare at his perfect face. His skin was a luscious bronze color; he had nicely toned arms and his blonde hair fell right above his denim-colored eyes. He was absolutely stunning.

Stefani rolled her eyes. "Her name is Nessie, we have algebra together" Then she turned to face me. "Ignore him; Derek likes to act like a jerk occasionally. You'll get used to it."

"What?" Derek said, batting his lovely lashes in mock-innocence.

"Oh, it's fine. He's not bothering me." I giggled, glancing back at Derek and smiled.

"See?" He said shooting an I-am-right-and-you're-wrong-look at Stefani. "New-girl here likes me." He said, winking in my direction; I blushed, giggling like an idiot.

All of a sudden, I smelt _him._ The alluring scent I'd been hoping to avoid. I glanced behind me, and sure enough, Jacob was across the cafeteria; he was glaring at Derek.

Out of no where came this strange emotion that over took me. My human side dominated, and my emotions ruled my actions.

I put my hand on Derek's shoulder and stared into his eyes, using my vampire tactics to "dazzle" him.

"How could I _not_ like you?" I murmured seductively. "You're cute." I giggled, letting my hand travel from his shoulder and up his neck, twisting a lock of his hair around my finger.

Derek just smiled, trying to look calm; although I heard his heart start to pump faster. I ignored the shocked glares from the rest of Stefani's friends; there was only one reaction I was concerned about right now. Through the corner of my eye I saw Jacob trembling. What does he care if I flirt with other guys any way? He is the one who suggested we act like we don't know each other, and I was just taking his advice.

**A/N- Uh-oh! lol, okay I am sorry but I HAD to do it. But I kind of like evil Nessie, she makes for a good plot. Hope you liked it, it would be GREAT if you guys would oh, I don't know... REVIEW?! Lol, yes that would be fantastic! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: My Beloved Beast

**A/N- Yay! The adorable Jacob Junior makes an appearance in this chapter! & Double yay! I have more reviews from you guys! So most of you guys, actually ALL of you guys, have been asking me "What the hell is up with Jacob?" and "Are you going to explain why they can't be with eachother?" And I would just like to say... OF COURSE! But be patient, it is all part of the plot. (: **

**My mother says I am too obsessed with this story. LOL. She says my face is pale & my eyes have dark circles under them, she is like YOU are starting to look like a vampire. And all I could say was YAY!!! haha, & no it's not that bad... she doesn't realize that for the past week I have been going to bed at one and waking up at six lmao. & GASP! She threatened to take away the computer if I don't start studying for mid-terms! UGH, mothers...**

**Well, I promise I wont let that happen! I will make sure you guys get your updates LOL. **

**I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer(I wish!) blah, blah, blah... Enjoy! **

Later that afternoon, after I finished my homework in literally two minutes, I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more than visit Jacob Junior. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, rummaging through our food cabinets for a snack for my new friend. Finally, I decided on a steak Esme had marinating in the fridge; she wouldn't even notice it was gone; food is a mere prop in our house. I put the large steak into a plastic bag and held it tight as I ran towards the door.

"Where are you so anxious to go?" Uncle Jasper chuckled, stopping me by the door. I was about to tell him that I wasn't anxious, but I caught myself when I remembered he knew exactly how I felt. It is _impossible_ to have a secret in this house! Uncle Jasper chuckled again. "Am I annoying you?" He asked apologetically, although he looked amused.

"Uh, no, it's not you. It's just-- I need to think some things over. You know, somewhere my thoughts will go unheard." I looked down and blushed. Well, at least it wasn't a complete lie; I really did need to sort out the events that had occurred today.

Uncle Jasper laughed again. "Okay, _that_ I can understand; but what is the steak for?" He said, eyeing the bag in my hand suspiciously.

"You forget that I am half human! I have to eat _sometimes_." I snapped.

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled again. "I'll let you be." His amused expression was still plastered to his face as he turned around and headed towards the living room. I let out an aggravated huff and continued out the door, picking up the fast pace I had accumulated before that interruption.

As I bolted through the forest, dodging the various trees and twigs, a disturbing realization occurred to me. I didn't know if Jacob Junior was actually waiting for me in the meadow; the probability of an animal understanding and holding his end in the promise seemed low. But I refused to give up on Jacob Junior, I didn't understand why, but I knew I could rely on him; I knew I could trust him not to hurt me.

But when I walked in to the meadow nobody was there; he was not there waiting for me. I sat down on a tree stump and let myself cry. I felt ridiculous; for all I knew he was still on his way to meet me. But though I understood how unreasonable I was being I couldn't expunge the wave of disappointment that flooded through me.

About half an hour had passed and I was so caught up in my tears and self-pity that I hadn't noticed my beloved beast approach. He hovered above me, looking down with eyes filled with worry. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his soft fur.

"T-thank you." I mumbled through my sniffles. Jacob Junior lowered his head and lightly leaned it on my shoulder as if to return my hug. I leaned my head back and smiled at him. Jacob Junior flashed his teeth, his tongue lolled out the side of his goofy grin. I giggled at him.

"I love you." I murmured, running my hand along the fur on his neck. I handed him the steak I had brought with me, he wagged his tail back and forth and licked my cheek. I laughed, wiping my cheek and watching as he devoured the t-bone in two bites.

After licking the bone clean Jacob Junior rolled onto his back, his big paws were folded over his stomach and his tongue dangled from the side of his mouth.

I smiled widely and went to lie beside him. When I did so, he flipped his massive body onto his stomach and turned head to give me another slobbery kiss on my cheek. I giggled and hid my face in his russet fur, breathing in the scent that reminded me of Jacob's. I started telling Jacob Junior all about Jacob and his strange behavior, I talked about Derek; how cute he was and how Jacob trembled with rage when I flirted with him. I couldn't stop myself, I just felt the need to tell everything to the animal that lie next to me; I _wanted_ him to know everything.

Jacob Junior twitched uneasily when I put my hand on his cheek, showing him how much pain Jacob's strange behavior was causing me. Although he seemed uncomfortable with listening to what I was sharing with him, he never left me. He remained lying there, occasionally nudging his cold nose against my cheek whenever he noticed a tear had managed to escape my eyes; despite all my effort to hold it in.

About two hours had passed by and I realized I should go before my family starts to worry.

I leaned over Jacob Junior's ear and whispered "I'll come back." And bolted towards my house.

As soon as I was inside, I quickly made my way to the shower; scrubbing away Jacob Junior's appealing scent. I didn't want to take the chance of having to explain my new best friend to my family. When I was finished I headed straight for my room, falling asleep almost a second after I rested my head on the mound of soft pillows.

…That night I dreamt of Jacob.

**A/N- Aw, how cute! LOL. And the next chapter(which I'll probably upload tonight) will be about the dream. So it is kind of a filler, but definitly a little more interesting! Hope you love it! Keep up the reviews, they are ah-mazing! **

**-NAYSERS(:**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream

**A/N- I know, I know... I am terrible! I didn't update for you guys last night & I am SO sorry! Will you ever forgive me? lol. And yes, I know this chapter is ridiculously short but it is only a filler. Okay, maybe it wasn't worth the wait but I still hope you enjoy it! Any way, I will try, try, TRY to write as many chapters as I can in advance; since I'll be studying for mid-terms in a few days (UGH.) I don't thing I'll have time to write new chapters! But I promise you won't go without & I'll be doing my best-est!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight! & more importantly... Edward Cullen! But I don't... :(**

**Hope you enjoy! (and aren't too mad at me!) OH, & I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Summer Leah... my first & continuous reviewer... thanks & keep reading & reviewing! **

_Jacob brilliant smile made my heart skip a beat as he held my hand in his. I barely noticed the inhuman temperature of his large hand as it squeezed mine gently. We began to run hand-in-hand, not paying any attention to where we were, or where we were headed. We were staring into each other's eyes, I was running at a speed that would fright any human; but Jacob didn't seem to notice, as he was holding his own extraordinarily fast pace. I hadn't even noticed we had stopped running until I felt Jacob's hand trembling over I mine. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with fury as he began to shudder violently. I let go of his hand frighten, and followed his gaze across the tall grass and moss-covered trees of the meadow, meeting the denim-colored eyes or Derek. Suddenly, Jacob disappeared; only to be replaced by Jacob Junior. I put my hand out to caress my lovely friend's fur, but he was gone; lunging himself at Derek. Horrified, I screamed at them as Jacob Junior dug his paws into Derek._

"_Stop!" I cried, "Please, just stop it."_

I felt the warm tears travel down my cheeks as I bolted upright in my bed. Jasper flung my door open, Alice followed behind him.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jasper asked; I felt a wave of calm as the tears finally came to a halt. In mere seconds, the rest of the family was standing by my door.

"Just a nightmare." I blushed, embarrassed of my reason for startling them all.

"Is it something you want to talk about, Sweetie?" Esme asked as she sat on the bed next to me, rubbing small circles on my back.

"N-no." I managed to mumble through sniffles.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle looked worried. "Though I haven't had much experience with it myself, I've learned that dreams are the way your subconscious mind makes itself known. Sometimes trying to bring to your attention something you hadn't even known you were worried about." Carlisle really did have a theory for everything; always with an answer.

"Oh, no, it was silly. Just, uh, a monster." I lied, clouding my thoughts from Dad. The whole family looked at me confused for about three milliseconds before bursting into laughter. Emmett's booming laugh shook the house.

"The daughter of two vampires, frightened by a dream about a monster?!" He roared, as the room rumbled from his obnoxious laughter.

But I wasn't frightened by the monster, even I watched him attack my friend; I _loved_ that monster.

Dad eyed me suspiciously.

**A/N- Okay, I am about to get to work on those chapters! Hopefully, I will make TONS and have enough to update every night (even throughtout mid-terms!) Wish me luck... this is for you guys! So REVIEW if you are actually reading & enjoying this, so I know I am not wasting my time. **

**Not that I am not TOTALLY grateful to my loyal reviewers... I LOVE you guys! You are keeping this story going!**


	9. Chapter 9: Derek

**A/N- Okay, here is an extra chapter for you guys tonight! To make up for last night. Hope you love it!**

**& Tay-Tay: Thanks for your help with this chapter (choosing between tomorrow and tonight) I bolded where your choice took place. Your choice will also be the title of chapter ten! & those of you who have no clue WTF I am talking about (lol) don't worry, you don't need to know & you shouldn't. Chapter 9 & 10 are dedicated to you Tay-Tay! =P**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Stephenie Meyer. I own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. I decided to write on FanFic because I was bored of making millions for my work. *sarcasm* (Obviously, I am not Stephenie & I don't own Twilight!!)**

The next day at school was nothing was nothing more than what I expected. Jacob ignored me in Biology, Stefani and I passed notes in Algebra, and by time lunch came around my new friends were sitting at our table, waiting for me and Stefani to arrive.

"Hey, Ness!" Derek smiled, waving me over from across the room. I blushed violently as I made my way to the table, trying to tune out the whispers of the girls I had passed.

"Hi, Derek." I grinned, sitting down in the chair beside him. Derek put his arm around the back of my chair, his hand dangled of the edge.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Derek tilted his head up to meet my gaze, flashing his white teeth at me. They contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin.

"Um, favorite girl?" Stefani responded before I even had a chance to. "You've know her since yesterday!" She rolled her eyes, but I could tell that his comment seemed to hurt her.

"So what?" Derek retorted, moving his arm from the edge of the chair to my shoulders, squeezing my arm lightly. "She is still my favorite." I blushed. I glanced behind me, as stealthily as possible, to find Jacob glowering at Derek and I. I smiled to myself.

"Why, thank you. You are my favorite too." I copied his gesture, putting my arm over his shoulders, squeezing his toned arm lightly. I notice Stefani trying to hide a grimace.

"But Stefani here is right, I barely even know you." He pouted a little for emphasis, Stefani grinned; for a few seconds, she seemed to be radiating joy.

"Oh?" I asked, not knowing what else I could say.

"So maybe we should get to know each other a little better?" Derek asked, his expression pleading; his deep blue eyes filled with hope. Stefani's joy disappeared quicker than it was obtained. I wondered why she was behaving so strangely.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." I smiled widely and winked; over-doing it a bit knowing that Jacob was still watching.

"Cool. I was thinking if you weren't busy, maybe… you wanted to hang out **tonight**?" Derek asked nervously, although trying to maintain a nonchalant appearance. Stefani's green eyes were clouded over as she stared grimly into space, biting her lower lip. She was acting so odd today. I gave her a worried glance she didn't seem to catch before turning my attention back to Derek.

"I would love to." I smiled, fluttering my eyelashes in attempt to "dazzle" him as I had yesterday. Apparently, it worked.

"Oh, uh, okay… cool. Um, did you uh, want to go to the movies? They have that new scary movie out. I heard it was awesome!" He said, stumbling over his words as he lost himself in my deadly gaze. "Unless you don't like scary movies? I mean, it is completely up to you!" I stifled a giggle as I leaned towards his ear.

"I _love_ scary movies." I whispered, pleased with myself when I heard his heart beat increasing rapidly.

"Uh, okay, cool. Pick you up at seven then?" He asked; obviously not fully recovered from my charming effects. I pulled out a notebook from my bag and jotted down my address and phone number before ripping it out and handing it to him.

"It's a date." I smiled and winked again, causing his hear to beat at an unhealthy pace. I was so caught up with Derek that I didn't realize Stefani had left the table. I just watched as she stormed out the door, Lizzie chasing after her.

**A/N- Did any of you see that coming? Or had no clue what was going on? Review! I promise I will reply to your questions! And I honestly want to know how predictable that was... it seemed to me like it might have been. Eh, oh well... might just be because I already knew what was going to happen? Ha-ha. **

**New chapters coming soon! ... hopefully. (:**


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

**A/N- Okay, many of you have asked me to write longer chapters! And I do realize my chapters were becoming unacceptably short, but I have to study! So I tried making this chapter nice and long for you guys, and yes, it is a good one! Very juicy events! Dedicated to Tay-Tay, of course! **

**Oh, and you weren't going to get this chapter tonight. I REALLY needed to study for mid-terms... but Tay-Tay convinced me to upload it tonight. So thank her! =P**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine, I am not Stephenie Meyer, I hate having to write these disclaimers, they bore me to death...**

**LOL. So, Enjoy! ...**

**_EDIT: ARGH. I am SO stupid! I accidentally said Renesmee was venomous! (stupid, stupid, stupid...) Any way, I've deleted the part where I had made my little mistake. Thank you to the reviewers that pointed that out to me! How embarrassed was I when I read that? VERY. lol, sorry guys!_**

That afternoon, Alice and Rosalie bombarded me with dresses and high heels, hair spray and lip gloss; but that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part had nothing to do with beauty products, which seemed God-sent at this point; the worst part consisted of receiving "The Talk" from my teenage parents, in front of the rest of my family.

* * * *

We were in the family room; _all_ of us. Alice and Jasper were holding hands on the opposite side of the couch from my parents, Rosalie and Emmett were in the love seat, Emmett was suppressing laughter, and Carlisle and Esme were standing beside the couch, watching as my parents struggled.

"So, Sweetie, I know this is your first date, and you are very responsible, but we need to talk about a few things." Mom began, obviously not having any experience in this particular area.

"Uh, okay?" I asked, not quite sure where this was headed.

"Well, see, your Dad and I, we were wondering if you knew…" Mom stumbled over her words; her lack of fluidity was an unusual behavior for a vampire. "If you knew how, um…" She trailed off again, looking at Dad to save her. But he looked back at her and nodded his headed, just as clueless.

Emmett could no longer contain himself; he was practically jumping out of his seat.

"IF YOU KNOW HOW BABIES ARE MADE!" He howled, unnecessarily loud seeing as we all had extraordinary hearing. Rose smacked the back of his head, but he still could not control his fit of laughter.

I was mortified; they could not be serious! Jasper chuckled, but I shot him a death glare when I felt abruptly calm; I was immediately horrified again.

"Mom, Dad." I began, attempting to feign nonchalance, but my attempt failed when my cheeks were suddenly crimson against my snow-white skin. "I can assure you that I am perfectly aware of how children are conceived." I said smoothly, still unable to look them in the eye.

"Yes, but we wanted to be certain that you were… being safe." Dad looked unwilling to say the last two words; he was as horrified about this conversation as I was. But that was quickly forgotten when I realized the meaning of his words. I was offended.

"What?" I shrieked, in disbelief at his accusation.

"They want to make sure you are using a condom." Emmett said in a cough, though he knew we would all understand what he was saying. At this point, he wasn't even making an attempt to restrain his amusement.

"I know what they were asking!" I hissed towards him, his laughter came to a halt. I turned back towards my parents. "I've been in school for less than a week and you jump to the conclusion that I am no longer a virgin? Thanks for thinking so highly of me!" My lip curled over my teeth, but I managed to suppress my growl.

They all were frightened by my little outburst, although Dad couldn't help to look anything but relieved.

"No! Of course not!" He said quickly, glaring at Emmett. "We just wanted to make sure you were being safe… around humans." Dad said, eyeing me worriedly like I might become angered again.

"Dad, you know better then anyone that control is possible." I said, looking him directly in the eyes this time. How could he even suggest something like that, when my mother conceived me when she had been human? Parents are really not fair.

"You're right. I am sorry, Angel." Dad smiled, just as the door bell rang. We turned our heads towards the source of the noise, to find that Alice was already opening to door for Derek.

"Oh! Hi Derek!" Alice exclaimed in mock-surprise. "Nessie is right over here!" Her high soprano voice threatened to become a squeal.

"Oh, uh, Hi." Derek mumbled, pausing before he made his way towards me. His mouth gaped open a bit, taken aback by my outfit. I blushed and looked down, self conscious about how over-dressed I was. Alice had put me into some small pink dress, forcing me to wear the matching heels. I mean, who wears a dress to the movies? I quickly studied his attire; a navy and white striped polo with jeans and plain white sneakers. _Of course_. Before Derek had the chance to introduce himself, I grabbed his hand, practically pulling him out of the door. I stopped as soon as we were standing outside of his car; a Volkswagen Passat, most likely a 2003/2004 model. It was cute, in a navy blue color that reminded me of Derek's eyes; I liked it.

"I like your car." I said, smiling towards him and looking into the pools of indigo that were Derek's eyes. Derek scoffed.

"Yeah, I could see how a Passat would look appealing next to a yellow Porsche." He muttered.

"Well, _I _find it _very_ appealing." I looked him in the eye. "Blue happens to be my favorite color." I winked, hoping he understood what I was inferring.

"Oh." He managed, actually shocked by the fact I was being completely genuine. "Well, thank you!" He beamed, opening the passenger's door for me.

"Why, thank you kind gentleman!" I giggled. I was afraid Derek would kick me out of the car right then, I was behaving like such an idiot! But Derek just laughed.

"No problem." He winked, as my heart's pace accelerated.

* * * *

The date went exceptionally well; except for the movie itself. I had been so caught up on the fact that I was going on an actual date with a human boy to notice that the movie was a thriller; a thriller about blood-sucking, fang-bearing, cape-wearing vampires. _Vampires_! I was horrified when the movie started, not because the movie frightened me, but because I was in a room full of human whose thoughts were centered on vampires. Just my luck!

But all my bad luck was forgotten when Derek held my hand during the bloodier scenes. I tried not to laugh out loud. Here was Derek, "protecting" me from the evil, on-screen vampires. It was just _too_ ironic! Finally, the movie ended, and we hurried back to his Passat. But we didn't get in right away, we just stood there lingering, as if we were waiting something to happen.

As inexperienced with socializing as I was, I had no idea what was going on. Was he waiting for me to say something? I hesitated a few seconds before making my attempt to save the situation.

"So, did you want," I was about to say "to go in the car" but he pressed his finger against my lips, signaling for me to stop talking.

He started to lean forward, closing the distance between us. He grabbed both of my hands, securing them in his. He was only inches away from me now, he smelt so good; exactly like Jacob. I gasped and pulled away from him. He looked at me, startled, confused. I glanced through the corner of my eye to see Jacob, he was walking out of the movie theater looking in our direction; he was shaking furiously. I focused my attention back at Derek, who was still holding my hands, looking terribly confused.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I saw…" I trailed off, not sure how to put this. "something." I stared back at him; he continued to hold my hands, but he didn't come any closer to me, so I decided to take that upon myself.

I leaned in towards him, gradually closing the distance between us, like he had done. Finally he took the hint, moving towards me at the same pace; until we met in the middle. His lips met mine, my throat ached for his blood but I ignored it, returned the kiss, being careful not to let my extraordinarily-sharp teeth touch his fragile, human skin.

I still looked through the corner of my eye, Jacob shaking with rage. His shaking was getting even more noticeable, more inhuman. His shaped started to blur; the next thing I knew, Derek's lips were removed from my. I heard him whimper in pain, I whipped my head around to see Jacob Junior, clawing furiously at Derek.

"NO!" I shouted. Watching in horror as my worst nightmare became reality.

**A/N- Okay, Tay-Tay... don't be too mad at me! I didn't tell you guys what happened to Derek! (kinda) LOL. (Tay-Tay REFUSED to let me hurt Derek in any way, BUT I just had to do it.) So sorry!**

**& guys, I love when you review. But I also NEED you to review this time. 'Why?' you ask. Well, I need you to answer a question for me, or a few! **

**Okay, first of all did you like my long chapter? Or do you prefer shorter, more detailed chapters? Do you guys like Derek? Would you protest if I killed him? And what do you think will happen? What do you WANT to happen? Please review, and thank you for reading this!**

**Hope you liked! -NAYSERS(:**


	11. What you don't know can't hurt you

**A/N- Thank you guys for answering all my questions in your reviews! Most of you guys (except Tay-Tay!) didn't care if Derek died or not, you said you would only protest if Jacob was the one who killed him! Which, by the way, is good to know. And xx RONI xx was hoping that it was just another dream of Nessie's! All-in-all you guys gave me some very cool ideas, and I tried my best to accomidate everything you wanted in the chapter. **

**This chapter is going to be dedicated to jacob-nessielove, who has written me many wonderful reviews! Thank you & thanks to the rest of you! **

**My Fabulous Reviewers: Summer Leah, jacob-nessielove, ogoldenchilds, vampiregal42, xevo08, xxRONIxx, Ray L. & Tay-Tay! **

**Thank you so much! You guys ROCK! =P **

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own it. **

**Enjoy...**

I looked down on Derek, lying unconscious, he looked so, so… peaceful. But the actions that led into Derek being in this state were anything but peaceful. Derek had been hurt; and it was my fault. If I hadn't used him like I had, he would be awake right now; his white teeth sparkling as he laughed with Stefani. I was a monster.

"Nessie, you didn't know…" My Dad said, resting his hand over my shoulder, looking down on me, his expression full of pity.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have used him, I," Dad cut me off.

"It is _not_ your fault." He wrapped his arms around me and began humming in my ear; Mom's lullaby. I hid my face in his shirt, staining it with the on-flow of tears.

I stood there for an hour, the tears kept flowing, never hindering throughout the entire sixty minutes. All of the sudden, his whole body went still as he abruptly removed his arms from me. I saw the puddle of tears I had left on his shirt. I was about to apologize, but Dad spoke before I had the chance.

"Jasper wants to speak with me for a moment." He said; his face expressionless as he made his way out of the door.

I looked down at Derek again, his body remained motionless. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks as my eyes fell onto his face, beautiful even in his painful rest. I heard a muffled cough and looked up to see Carlisle in the door way.

"Renesmee, your friend is going to be okay." Carlisle said softly, his face held the same pitying expression that Dad's had had. He paused, waiting for me to say something, but quickly continued again when I hadn't. "The majority of his injuries consisted of cuts and bite marks; most of which will heal in a week or two. His neck received the only crucial injury, his Carotid Artery was damaged, and he'll need surgery."

I looked away from Derek to meet Carlisle's worried gaze. I tried to thank him, but I wasn't able to form the words. I just looked back at Derek, my vision slightly clouded with tears as my mind was flooded with memories from last night.

* * * *

"_NO!" I shouted. Watching in horror as my worst nightmare became reality. _

_Derek's weak, human body was no match for Jacob Junior. He let out a shriek as Jacob Junior's paw connected with the right side of his neck. His delicious-smelling blood dripped onto the pavement. I couldn't move, I was frozen in my place; shocked as my mind put the pieces together. Jacob had become Jacob Junior. Jacob Junior _was_ Jacob. And now, Jacob was hurting Derek. My body was numb, but I quickly snapped out of it. _

_Jacob stopped when he heard my plea. His eyes filled with worry as he took in my horrified expression, my eyes remained locked on Derek. Jacob lowered his head again to see the damage he had done. His eyes filled with the same dread I was feeling. _

_He shot me one last sorry glance before bolting into the night._

* * * *

I was still confused after last night's epiphany. How could that be possible? Jacob had taken on the body of a wolf… right in front of my eyes! And not just _any_ wolf, but the one wolf who I had been secretly meeting for the past week; the one wolf who was my _best friend_. But Jacob Junior loved me! And Jacob wanted nothing to do with me! I didn't know what to make of this; I had no idea what to think.

I felt Mom's cold hands fall on my shoulders.

"Rosalie is going to take you home now." She murmured, hugging me lightly before whispering "I love you."

I walked towards Rosalie who was flipping through the pages of a magazine in the waiting room. She quickly sat up from her seat when she saw me. We walked out of the hospital in silence.

* * * *

When we arrived home I bolted straight towards my room, throwing myself onto the bed. I lay there in silence; I had no more tears left to shed. Hours passed and I remained like that, hiding my face into my plush pillows. I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I mumbled into the pillows. The door creaked open inch-by-inch as my Mom slowly made her way into my room. Once inside, she shut the door lightly behind her, and made her way to the edge of my bed.

"Renesmee, I know you are confused right now, and that is perfectly understandable. There are some things that happened in the past that we have kept secret from you. Now don't be too upset, it was for your safety, but that doesn't apply anymore. I think you need to know the truth and I am willing to tell you anything you need to know."

Well, that was unexpected. I thought they told me everything, what secrets could they have possibly kept hidden from me? Although I was upset, I was intrigued at the same time; I sat upright and placed my hand over Mom's cheek.

I showed her every memory I had of Jacob/Jacob Junior; biology class, the janitor's closet where he broke my heart, meeting his wolf-form in the meadow, him trembling when I flirted with Derek, and finally, the last memory I had. The one that kept replaying itself in my head, constantly torturing me since it occurred in reality.

Mom's face crumpled as she felt my pain, my heart-break, my _guilt_; but she quickly composed herself.

"I guess I should begin from the first time I met Jacob…" Mom began, controlling her emotions so well that she came off as if this conversation bored her. But I knew, more than anybody, that a composed vampire face meant a lot more then one expressing its emotions.

The first time she met Jacob? She knew Jacob? I was so angry with her at that moment, how could she not tell me? I loved him! But I did not voice my current thoughts; I wanted to hear what she had to say.

* * * *

**A/N- Okay, my writing was pretty rough at the end but I am glad that I got a chapter in today. I am SUPER tired from studying all night and exams all day, so I am not quite sure how terrible it is. But you can tell me by reviewing!**

**Questions for my amazing reviewers: **

**1. Did you like the outcome (so far?)**

**2. How much do you think Bella should tell Nessie? (anything that you think should remain a secret? ;])**

**3. What Twilight character/characters to do you want to be introduced to this story? Which characters would you like to see more of?**

**4. Any NEW characters I should add?**

**I am not saying I will use ALL of your ideas, but the more reviews I get the more interesting ideas I recieve, and the more interesting the plot becomes! So, PLEASE... review and share your opinions! Because I love hearing what you think! (Honestly!)**


	12. Love is Never Convenient

**A/N- Okay, I was going to write this one last night, but my mom decided to ban me from the computer! :( But I am back! And so is a new chapter! Yay! I know, it has been WAY too long! But mid-terms are over (thankfully!) and I will posting more frequent updates. This one might be a little short, but it has plenty of good stuff happening! And by reviewer's request, you will get to see the conversation in Nessie's POV. I know, a lot of you guys wanted to see Jacob's! And the story was already in Nessie's POV, how boring! BUT, because I am so sweet you guys are about to rock out like Hannah Montana with the best of both worlds(: Enjoy this chapter in both Nessie AND Jacob's POV. Aren't I just amazing?**

**And we've got new reviewers! Thanks you guys, I truly love the support!**

**And Nicky: because I could not reply to your review, I will do it here: I am only 14. Yeah, I know, what a let-down. Ha-ha. **

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

**_EDIT: (chapter 10)-EDIT: ARGH. I am SO stupid! I accidentally said Renesmee was venomous! (stupid, stupid, stupid...) Any way, I've deleted the part where I had made my little mistake. Thank you to the reviewers that pointed that out to me! How embarrassed was I when I read that? VERY. lol, sorry guys!_**

_Nessie's POV:_

Mom let out a long sigh; her gaze was somewhere beyond this room, beyond this time.

She started her story, narrating it in her smooth voice. Everything was worded to perfection; spoken so clearly, the words flowing gracefully into one another as if she was singing in her beautiful wind-chime voice. It was like reading a good book. I was so captivated in what she was saying, eager to obtain as much information about Jacob as possible. It was almost difficult to believe what she was saying. Jacob had been her best friend, Jacob was there for her when Dad had left, and Jacob had loved her. I almost didn't want to hear the last part, didn't want to believe it was the truth. Jacob had loved _her_. I tried to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy that began to take over me, focusing my attention on Mom's every word. She was in the middle of describing the argument her and Jacob had had when they were dancing at her and Dad's wedding.

"—we didn't hear from Jacob after that. We went our separate ways; I became pregnant with you, and we never heard from him again." Her voice was perfectly smooth as she finished her story. Her blank expression worried me. The lack of emotion her face held meant that she was hiding something. I was probably being paranoid; she was most likely upset that she had lost her best friend in such a terrible manner, it was pretty sad.

_Jake's POV:_

I kept running. I wasn't sure where I was going; I didn't look at any signs on the roads, careful to conceal my location from the pack. That was the one thing about being a "shape shifter" I can't stand. Everyone knowing what I know, my thoughts open for them to see.

_The rest of us aren't too fond of having to listen to you wallowing in self-pity either. _It was times like these when I forgot why I ever agreed to let Leah join my "pack".

_Leave me alone, Leah. I don't need your sarcastic comments right now. _She just snorted in response.

_Big deal, you made a mistake. Her boyfriend will be fine, he doesn't even remember seeing you phase; everybody thinks it was a bear attack. Can you just come home? _

_He isn't her boyfriend! _He couldn't be. She was supposed to love me; didn't she love me? Leah sighed.

_Jake, you and Nessie cannot be together. You know what would happen if you were; you should be glad if she doesn't love you back, it's for her own safety. _I knew she was right, but I just couldn't let go of Nessie. It was literally killing me to stay away from her. An all-to-familiar pain washed over me and I collapsed to the ground, whimpering. The pain was unbearable, it felt like my insides were being ripped apart; and yet I knew exactly what was causing me this pain.

_She doesn't love me. _Was the only thought running through my head, the line repeating itself over and over again; it was the worst pain imaginable. It was impossible for me to think straight in this state of mind, I hadn't realized what I had been staring at as I lay there on the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was a green sign, the words blurry as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * * *

When I awoke from my dreadful slumber I felt a cold nose nudging my cheek, and the annoying shouting coming from Seth's thoughts.

_Shut up, Seth! _I scolded, immediately feeling guilty when Seth put his head down in shame.

Leah stopped her attempt to prod me awake, and looked down on me, her wolf-eyes filled with worry.

_Seth, go away. Go tell Billy that Jake is safe. _She reprimanded. Seth ran off immediately, excited to have some sort of task.

When Seth was out of view Leah threw a pair of shorts to me, which I was extremely grateful for.

I head off into the trees to phase, still embarrassed of letting Leah see me. When I came back, Leah was already in her human form, fully clothed. She was sitting on top of a huge boulder, staring in the other direction. Her long, black hair danced in the wind, creating a barrier over her face. Leah was truly beautiful, but I was unable to see her as anything other then a friend; if only things were that simple. I sat down next to her, my legs reaching the ground despite the immense height of the large rock. I looked at Leah; there was a tiny crease on her forehead as she remained staring out into the vast greenness, she was deep in thought. About twenty minutes had passed as we just sat there, enjoying the quietness. Leah turned her head to face mine, her expression was different; there was some look in her eyes that I've never seen on her. She remained like that, she seemed to be contemplating something her mind; finally, the confusion in her expression disappeared and she looked me straight in the eyes. I was too busy trying to read her eyes to realize what she was doing. Suddenly, she put her hands on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes, as if to try and tell me something. Still oblivious to what was going on; I just stared back at her, totally confused. Out of no where, she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. We felt so wrong together. Instinctively, I wanted to shove her off of me, remain loyal to the one who would never love me back. But another part of me, something deep down inside of me, didn't want the kiss to end. That small part of me felt complete, it felt loved. I let that small part take over me, mask the pain I had been feeling for all these years. I wanted more than anything to believe that one day, I might actually be able to reciprocate the same feelings towards Leah as she felt towards me; that one day, I might actually love her.

**A/N- Okay, guys, don't kill me! I just HAD to do it! I hope you liked it! I thought it was kind of cute... but I promise this story is Jacob/Renesmee, so don't fret! **


	13. Breaking the Rules

**A/N- IMPORTANT NOTICE! DO NOT READ CHAPTER UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FOLLOWING: The NEW & REVISED chapter 12 is posted. I don't know if you guys recieve updates when I edit a document, but I don't think you do... so I am mentioning it her! And yes, that is the REAL chapter where you guys voted on the POV! Hope you like it, because I loved your reviews!**

**If you have read the REAL chapter 12, I hope you enjoy the following!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN Edward Cullen and Jacob Black!! =D**

**Derek: No, you don't.**

**Me: Yes, I do!**

**Stefani: Sorry, but we are all you've got! ;)**

**Me: Liar.**

**Derek: Say it...**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Stefani: Say it, or no more FanFiction for you! **

**Me: COUGHidontowntwilightCOUGH.**

**Derek: There you go. **

I retreated to my room for the rest of the weekend; I didn't want to see the results of what I had done. Derek must be recovering from his surgery now; I did not want to know how much damage my selfishness had caused him. I was content with lying in my bed, hiding from the mess I had caused from under my blanket. I lay there for two days straight, only coming out for my human needs, wallowing in my guilt and heart-break. These feelings confused me; I understood why I should feel guilty, just not heart-broken. I felt the familiar empty feeling that had tortured me my whole life, up until I came to Forks High School, be I had met _him_. Only this time, I didn't feel like I was missing part of my soul, I felt like I was _losing_ a part of if; and I knew exactly what I was losing—Jacob.

_My_ Jacob.

Suddenly, nothing else seemed to matter more than Jacob; not Derek's recovery, not Stefani's friendship, not Mom's hidden past—nothing. Tomorrow at school I was going to confront Jacob. His "rules" not longer applied, this pain was unbearable.

I smiled as I drifted into unconsciousness; knowing that when tomorrow came, I would not be accepting a 'no' from Jacob.

* * * *

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that Alice had taken it upon herself to assemble my outfit for today. A pale yellow cashmere sweater paired off with dark-was jeans—she had gone easy on me.

I quickly slipped on the outfit and pulled my bouncy ringlets into a pony tail; I was in no mood to take my time getting ready today.

I was almost too determined to keep my thoughts hidden from Dad; but I managed to keep them preoccupied with a song I heard from my friends at school. I headed down the stairs and let the embarrassing lyrics play in my head, drowning out my other thoughts.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Dad's eyes were wide as he watched my grab an apple from the kitchen; letting the lyrics run through my head as I devoured the repulsing fruit.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it…_

_I liked it!_

If it was possible, I am sure Dad would have had a heart attack. The expression on his face made it difficult not to burst of with laughter, but I managed to keep a cool exterior as I continued to eat my apple.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter,_

_You're my experimental game,_

_Just human nature_—I couldn't help but to smirk at Dad when I though/sung this line.

The horrified expression never evaded his face.

"B-Bella?" He choked out, his eyes still wide as they met my mock-innocence expression.

Mom was by his side in two seconds. "Is everything alright, dear?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him lightly on the cheek. He murmured something into her ear, and I didn't need to listen to know what he was saying. Bella let out a soft laugh in response.

"It's just a song, babe." She grinned, tapping her finger on the tip of his nose. Relief flooded his face and he lifted her off of her feet, scooping her in his arms.

"You're so beautiful, love." He smiled, admiring her beauty for a few seconds before pressing his lips against hers; knowing that, if Bella's heart was still beating, it would be working double-time? I never found their displays of affection repulsive like most my age would; I always envied them. I just wished that one day; I too, would find love like theirs.

Dad smiled at me.

* * * *

Biology was painfully boring; we were discussing the properties of water. Although, I didn't mind Mr. Banner's mind-numbing lecture, it provided me with the perfect opportunity. I open my notebook and ripped out a clean sheet of paper; scribbling on it before sliding it to Jacob.

_**I don't think I can follow your "rules" and longer.**_

He sighed, jotting something down before handing it back to me.

**Me neither.**

I looked back to him, only to find his staring intently at me. We remained in locked gazes for a while, confused, searching for the answers in each other's eyes.

Finally, we broke the gaze, disappointed when we didn't find what we were looking for.


	14. It'll work out, in the end it has to

**A/N- Alright, here is the next chapter. I know, it isn't that great, but obviously this was an important part of the plot! **

**I feel like my quality of writing has been "down-graded" with each chapter. Would you guys tell me if it is starting to become, well, crappy? And do I need more detail? I think I might have rushed through some important things. And one of my reviewers said I rushed through the last chapter, but that is because that wasn't their whole conversation... this is.(: **

**I really hope you enjoy it, and I am just getting paranoid. Be honest, guys! I will try my best to improve if I recieve criticism! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? What do you think? Yeah, I wish.;)**

**Oh, and I hope you enjoy this chapter in Jake's POV! Do you even like when I write in his POV? Don't bother remembering these questions... I will repeat them again at the bottom! =]**

_Jake's POV:_

When class finally came to an end I stood next to Nessie, knowing she would want to talk to me. I was so stupid! Nessie was living her life fine without me, but I had to go ruin everything and put her boyfriend in the hospital. Following her to the movies was a stupid idea; she must think I am some kind of stalker. Oh, wait, I do follow her around. I wouldn't blame Nessie if she wanted nothing to do with me, she would be better off with Derek any way. Who was I to put her safety, every one's safety, in jeopardy? I was pathetic.

And yet here I was, unable to stay away from the one I loved, now that I knew there was a possibility she may love me back. Usually, with imprinting, the one whom we imprint upon will reciprocate the same feeling of love towards us. But with Nessie, I always hoped, and always feared, she would some day grow immune to the imprint since she was half-vampire. But even if she did love me back, we just couldn't be together.

All of these apprehensive thoughts vanished as I began to admire the beautiful creature in front of me. Her delicate feature seemed so fragile under her pale skin; the timid blush that remained on her cheeks was a gorgeous contrast against the white-color of her skin. I watched as her bronze curls bounced from the elastic when she made even the slightest of movements. She looked up to meet my gaze, and I found myself lost in the chocolate eyes I've loved my entire life.

"We need to talk." She stated, struggling to maintain a nonchalant upfront. That was most definitely an understatement.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to stay as I remained lost in the pools of brown that were twinkling with—with hope? I felt my heart rate speed up at that thought.

She grabbed my wrist, and I felt my skin tingle from the contact, and started pulling me towards the door. She was leading me down the hallway, but I wasn't paying too much attention to where she was taking me, nothing else matter—as long I was with her. The sound of the warning bell managed to extract me from my daze. She was headed towards the music room, which was only used after school or for school plays.

"Ness, where are we going?" I asked, a little nervous. I skipped class a lot, but I didn't want Renesmee to get into any trouble, as hypocritical as that may seem.

She ignored my question, tugging on my arm a little harder as she ran, human-pace, towards the small stage. I still had no clue what was going on, where she was taking me, but I followed her, despite the trouble I knew would come from this. Pushing the thick stage curtains out of our way, we came across a small door in the very back of the stage labeled "stage props". Nessie opened to door and quickly pushed me into the cramped room, and then she locked the door behind her before I could protest. I let out a sigh and pulled my hand through my unkempt hair. How the hell was I going to explain this one to her?

"Nessie, at the movies, I didn't mean t—" But she cut me off, pushing her petite finger against my lips in order to make me stop talking. Before I could start talking again, she moved her hand to the back of my neck, and pecked me lightly on the lips. And in that one second she did so, I felt something I hadn't fell in years—I felt hope. But I knew the happiness I had finally found wouldn't last me long, because once she pulled her lips from mine, I realized that this could never be; _we_ could never be.

"Nessie, look, we can't," I began, but she cupped my face into her warm, stone-like hands, forcing me to look her in the eyes. She looked frustrated; annoyed, even.

"Jacob," She said sternly, looking directly into my eyes. "Yes we can." She stated, matter-of-factly. And with that, she pulled my face to hers, forcing our lips together for a deeper kiss. I couldn't have fought it if I wanted to, which I certainly did not. We were so perfect together, we were _made_ for each other, and there was no doubt in my head about it. Suddenly, nothing else mattered more to me than being with Nessie, not even her safety. She wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with her; I would have to deal with the consequences another time, but for now, they were worth _this_. She pulled back from me, releasing my face from her grasp, and I inhaled as much oxygen I could possibly obtain. The kiss left me light-headed and disoriented, which seemed to make Nessie a little smug. "And we will." She said; authority and confidence rang high in her wind-chime voice, although she had a huge smirk on her face. I knew now that I could no longer stay away from her, and I would no longer stay away from her; unfortunately my epiphany left me with many more burdens. But I would deal with those; I would deal with anything, just to be with Nessie. _My_ Nessie.

"Alright, but please tell me you will do one thing for me, otherwise we cannot be together." I pleaded, I needed to be with her, and I just hoped she would be able to follow _these _rules. She looked confused, so I started to explain.

"There is a reason I said we can't be together, but obviously that is impossible, so we need to keep this, keep us, a secret." I started nervously, not knowing how she would react. But Nessie just nodded her head, encouraging me to keep going. "You cannot tell anyone, not even your family. We might be separated or worse…" I trailed off, imagining all of the possible scenarios if one of _them_ found out. I cringed. Nessie put her hand over my shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"I understand." She said calmly, as if I wasn't referring to the lives of everybody we love, including each other, being put into jeopardy. But in her eyes held more emotion then she meant to show, her pain was too much for me. I pulled her into a hug, my chin rested atop her head.

"It'll work out in the end," I reassured her, hoping to relieve her from the worry I had caused. "It just has to." I whispered, more for my own benefit then hers.

**A/N- Sooo... What did you think of that? Was it total crap? Ha-ha. I tried! This was actually a difficult one to write, for some reason. But I liked it better in Jacob's POV. **

**Questions for my reviewers:**

**1. Is my writing becoming crap? What can I do to improve it? Mostly grammar issues? Or am I lacking detail?**

**2. Do you like Jake's POV? Should I keep adding chapters once in a while in his POV?**

**3. Would you like a chapter in another POV? I am trying to decide between Emmett or Edward. They will soon be taking on an important-er (lol) role as the plot progresses. So would you like to see things in Emmett's kind-hearted, funny perspective? Or would you rather take a peek in the minds of others through Edward's thoughts. Although, I cannot promise I will pick the one who gets the more votes... which ever I think will make the story the best! **

**Thanks for those of you who are reading & especially to those who are reviewing! You guys are simply amazing.- NAYSERS(:**


	15. Seth Always Talks Too Much

**A/N- I am in a bit of a rush so I don't have enough time to write the author's note I was planning to (gotta pick up Tay-Tay![:) But I have almost 70 reviews! Thanks you guys! You're amazing, I tried making this chapter nice & long. Hope you love it!**

**-N**

I was still a little dazed from my conversation with Jacob as I made my way to my next class. I was too excited that he actually loved me back to pay too much thought to his warning. It still confused me as to why we had to keep our newly-found relationship a secret, what danger would come from "us" being exposed? Sure, my Dad may not be pleased with me dating the boy who stole part of Mom's heart before I was born, but I doubt he was any threat to our safety; he would never harm the ones he loved! It might have not made any sense to me, but I trusted Jacob's judgment; he seemed pretty desperate to ascertain that his new rule would not be broken.

All throughout algebra class, I found it difficult to focus; I kept replaying my kiss with Jacob in my head, over-and-over again. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before; not even with Derek did I feel what I felt when Jacob's lips met mine—it was perfection. That kiss was the affirmation that we were meant to be together; there was no doubt in my head about it, I loved Jacob, and the way I felt when our lips moved in perfect synchronization proved it. It was the most powerful feeling I have ever felt before, it was like I was chained to him for eternity, knowing that nothing else mattered more then him; I could not live with Jacob.

Stefani ignored me throughout the hour-long math class, not even acknowledging the fact I was in the same room. By time lunch came around, I wasn't sure where I was going to sit; surely, with Derek still out recovering from his surgery, I wouldn't be welcomed to sit at the same table, would I? Stefani was already making her way to our usual table, shooting me a dirty look to make it known that I wasn't welcome to sit with them. I looked over to where Jacob usually sat, although he wasn't here yet, some of his friends that smelt like him were sitting down laughing. I noticed their noses crumple with disgust as I made my way to the table. I sat down next to a gangly-looking boy, he appeared to be younger then the others, less intimidating. Of course, I would probably be able to take out any of these guys; but I was here to make friends, not enemies. They all just stared at me, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

"Hi, I'm Nessie." I smiled, looking towards the three boys who remained staring in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm Seth!" The gangly-boy smiled cheerfully, extending his hand out towards me. I gladly took it into mine, happy that one of Jake's friends accepted me. The other two didn't bother to introduce themselves, still stunned by my presence. "It's so good to see you again! You're so grown!" Seth exclaimed, pulling me into a bear-hug. I returned his gesture, although I didn't remember having ever met Seth; he seemed nice enough. The other two shot Seth death glares. Seth pulled his arms back sheepishly. I then noticed Jacob making his way towards the table holding a tray filled with food; he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, his eyes wide with horror. And that's when I remembered his rule. But I don't understand how I broke it, I mean, his friends didn't know we were together; we would tell them we are just good friends, it's most certainly believable.

Jacob sat frozen still beside me, quietly devouring the mountain of food on his tray; attempting to avoid the shocked gazes of his friends. Finally, Seth broke the awkward silence.

"I'm glad to see you two have finally been reunited! Last night, I was sure I noticed some of the pain dissolving,"

"Shut up, Seth!" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth, although his eyes were pleading. Seth shot Jake an apologetic look before everyone continued to eat. Pain? Jacob was in pain? It was strange that he had kept something like _that_ hidden from me, but I decided to drop it.

"Better Nessie then my sister…" Seth mumbled under his breath, although we all could hear him fine.

"What?" I blurted out, almost screeching. I couldn't help it, just the thought of Jacob being with some other girl was unbearable; he was supposed to love _me_! Jacob's other friends were bursting with laughter.

"Aw, man! Leah?" The shorter of the two exclaimed, unable to control his fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Quil!" Jacob pleaded, beginning to tremble with rage.

"Yeah, leave him alone. Leah was the one who kissed him!" Seth begged, attempting to defend Jacob, but only succeeding in making it worse as the two began laughing even louder. I couldn't take it any more; I jumped from the table storming out of the cafeteria, human-speed. Jacob was following after me as I ran into the janitor's closet, coming in shortly after. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I didn't want him to know how much he had hurt me. But I couldn't help the on-flow of tears streaming down my cheeks. He tried to hug me, wiping away my spilt tears, but I reluctantly pushed him away.

"Nessie, please, I didn't know, I mean," He stumbled over the words, pleading me to forgive him; but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I just shook my head, unable to form a coherent word. "Nessie, I love you, not her. I love you, nobody else!" He said quickly, grabbing my arms tightly and forcing his lips on mine. I loved him so much, I wanted to believe him when he said he loved me back, but I couldn't. I pushed away from me, slapping him across the face. He looked pained, but not from me hitting him, from me rejecting him. But before he could say anything else, I stormed out of the stupid closet; out of the stupid school! Once I was a good distance from the school I started running; I had no clue where I was headed, but I had to get away from here, from Forks.


	16. Chapter 17: Spontaneous Decisions

**A/N- I haven't had much time for writing, and the upcoming events may be a little difficult to write. I am sorry for making you wait this long! This chapter is really short, but I actually plan on writing more soon. I just wanted to let you guys know what was happening. I am going to do another "questions" thingy-mo-bobber. So ask anything you want, I will answer ALL questions (unless there are repeats, of course!) -N**

**Jovie- thanks for all your reviews! I will answer all of those question you asked me, they were the inspiration for my 2nd questions segment that has yet to be created. Hope you enjoy this chapter, besides the fact that it is really short.**

I ran, faster then I ever ran before. I knew running from my problems wouldn't help anything, but I couldn't face them now; so I just kept running. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I was a good distance from home; the distance wasn't long enough for me. I stopped running when the delicious scent of human blood made itself known. I was able to spot an airport less then a mile from here. Perfect.

I went to the front desks that were placed near the immediate entrance, and was greeted by a young, blonde woman with a blue shirt and a name tag. I wasn't sure how this was done; I had only traveled once, but I didn't have to life a finger, my family took care of all the details.

"How may I help you?" She said, her lips straining against her teeth in her ultra-fake smile.

"Well, I want to purchase plane tickets?" I said as if it were a question, blushing at my lack of knowledge. Her expression was understanding, and her smile softened into a more genuine one.

"Well, most of our planes are booked for today, so I am not sure we will be able to get you to your destination tonight. Is your family here?" She asked, her expression became pitying as she noticed I was alone.

Crap, my family! Alice must have seen that I wouldn't be home anytime soon; my family would search for me the minute I was late from school. I knew how to block Alice, I just didn't want to resort to _him_; unfortunately, I couldn't think of another solution. I just hope he wasn't to _preoccupied _with Seth's sister to help me out; I doubt he would break his new rule regardless.

"What flights do you have available for today?" I asked sweetly, knowing it wouldn't matter where I was going, as long as it was away from here. I knew I would be fine, I had almost enough money to afford a car in my purse right now, and my paranoid family made sure I had my passport with me at all times. I would just have to remember to use the name my family had made for me, Vanessa Wolfe. I wonder if Jacob had an influence of my fake last name.

"The only flights that are currently available are for Guilen, Volterra, and London." She looked at me, as if she expected me to say that none of those would do. But of course, I was desperate at this point. I considered taking the fight for Guilen, it would be pretty interesting to go to China. But unfortunately, I wasn't familiar with the Chinese language.

"Can I get a ticket for the flight to Italy, please?" I asked sweetly. I was fluent in Italian.

**A/N- Don't yell at me! For the short chapter or the events in this chapter lol. I wouldn't have uploaded anything tonight if I kept it all one big chapter, thanks to my lovely school work(: Regardless, I hope you liked it. Although, there isn't too much to like! **


	17. Chapter 18: New Faces? Deadly smiles

**A/N- I am so glad I was able to upload this one tonight for you guys! And to make up for my crazy-short previous chapter, this is a nice long one![: Or atleast, long for me... lol. I was really excited to write this one (don't ask me why). You might think I am strange and/or evil for that, but let's read the chapter before sharing opinions...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, it's all Steph's dreams & genius.**

**& omgsh! Speaking of Stephenie... I totally just got _The Host_! I am going to be reading that as soon as this is all uploaded!**

**Dedicated to Jovie & NNicky for your awesome reviews! (this chapter is has enough words to be dedicated to two people! lol)**

The flight to Italy was tediously long; the scorching burn of my throat was beginning to become unbearable, the thirst threatening to be too much. It was difficult, trying to ignore my instincts as I suffered in the cramped space, able to hear every delicious heart-beat pumping sweet blood through the veins of the humans I would not allow to become victims. I have never killed a human before—my family never introduced me to a situation where I would be too tempted. I don't think I had it in me, the ability to steal the life of a human. I, myself, was half-human after-all; how could I kill one of my own kinds, no matter how tempting it was? I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I sat back into my seat, closing my eyes and attempting to fall asleep; to let unconsciousness ease the pain that only awareness brought.

Hours had passed before my eye lids, still heavy from sleep, reluctantly lifted until I regained my sight; I had been awoken by the harsh voice announcing our arrival to Volterra. My sensitive ears ached with the sudden change in altitude, I groaned as the plane practically flung my tired body when the wheels connected with the ground. I never did enjoy flying, the few times that I had; the fact that I wasn't headed towards a vacation in some exotic place made it all the more exasperating.

I jumped from my seat as soon as it was my turn to join the line, eager to leave, although I had no place to go. The line was moving at a speed that was not much faster then standing still. I tapped my foot impatiently as the line progressed an inch at a time; this was aggravatingly slow, even for humans.

Finally, I made it to the front of the line, not hesitating to run off the plane at the first chance I received. I wanted so badly to escape the crowd of humans that I had difficulty keeping a "normal" pace; well, normal for humans, any way.

I stopped in front of a Customer's Service desk, grabbing a few brochures that were displayed in the clear cubbies located on the side of the desk. I needed as much help as I could get, even if it was from _10 Things to do in Volterra _or _HotelHelp: Best Hotels in Volterra. _I quickly flipped through the folded pamphlet, reading the descriptions of the hotels listed under 'The Fabulous Four-Star Hotels'. I finally decided on the Via San Lino, it was nice and seemingly affordable. I immediately grabbed the small, silver cell phone my dad makes me take everywhere out of the small, white handbag Alice had bought me, and dialed the hotel's number.

After making reservations at the hotel, I made my way towards the air port's bathroom. The sky here wasn't filled with grey clouds to block the sunlight that threatened to expose my secret. The sparkle that illuminated my pale skin was practically unnoticeable, but I thought it best to take precaution. My family was so careful not to expose what we were to humans; I thought it was due to the fact they wanted to fit in among them, not wanting to be secluded from humans who would fear us if they discovered our secret. I had asked them about this many times before, but they always avoided giving me a real reason to their peculiar behavior; did they have something to hide? Regardless, I obeyed their rules, they probably had sensible reasons for their actions; it was rare for my family to not have some logical explanation behind everything they do, even if they didn't share these explanations with me.

I rummaged through my purse until I found what I was looking for—a tiny pink, monogrammed bag. I unzipped the tiny bag to reveal its contents. Expensive-looking make-up in shiny, new cases filled the small bag, almost to the point where it wouldn't close. I knew I could count on Aunt Alice to continue her poor attempts at making me into a fashion-obsessed vampire like herself. Although her little antics usually just annoyed me, and always failed, I was now thanking God for making that pixie so persistent in her fashion-ways. I took out the tube of ivory crème that I knew to be foundation. I pressed down on the small pump, the cold goop forming a dime-sized pile on the palm of my hand with each pump. Finally, when I felt I had enough of the strange substance, I smeared it onto every inch of my exposed skin, earning glares from the other women in the restroom. The strange crème blended nicely with my skin; of course Alice would have found the perfect match. Attempting to mimic the way Alice applied her make-up, I grabbed a small compact that held a small brush and powder, and brushed the powder over the areas I had applied the foundation. I examined my work in the mirror; it was splattered with soap and water from the sloppy humans that had previously used the sink. _Not bad, _I thought, feeling a bit smug at my successful, first-attempt at cosmetics, _not bad at all. _

I left the bathroom and walked, rather quickly, towards the exit of the Italian airport, no longer afraid to walk outside into the sunlight; the make-up should be enough to hide the faint sparkle of my skin. I wound my way through the crowd of humans that were hovering over the mechanical belt, awaiting their luggage; that's when I remembered that my only belongings were the items in my purse and the clothes I had on today. I definitely had enough money to waste on some clothes, I probably could use something that covers more skin any way; I wouldn't want to risk someone noticing that my skin shares the characteristics of a diamond. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number for the local taxi service that was written on a sign near the exit.

* * *

I walked into the large, wooden door of the old building. The taxi driver had said this was the closest clothing store around, but it was hard to tell, considering the fact that almost every building here looked like it came out of medieval times; this was only because it actually did. Volterra was a beautiful place, from what I could see through the window in the back of the cab. The historical beauty reminded me of Carlisle, I was absolutely astonished by the renovated buildings that still maintained the same quality that was produced during the time period Carlisle was meant to live in.

The inside of the store was much more modern then it's exterior. Racks of clothing lined the plain, white walls leading towards the counter where a young man, probably in his late-twenties stood, looking bored. I headed towards the rack where an array of bulky sweaters hung on their plastic hangers. I began to look through the plain sweaters, Alice would be displeased with my choice of clothing, but here wasn't much of an option here. I was almost too caught up in my worried thoughts of getting caught running away and my possible punishments to notice the all-to-familiar sweet scent engulf my nose—_almost_.

I was too nervous to turn around, to face my problems; I hadn't expected to be caught _that_ soon! The intoxicating scent that could only belong to a vampire began to get stronger as the source of the sweet aroma approached me. I closed my eyes, my back still turned towards the vampire, so I wasn't sure who in my family had decided to come after me. Finally, the scent was too strong to _not_ be next to me; I opened my eyes, only to be looking back at a young girl. She was very pretty; pale skin and dark brown hair.

Could she be? She lifted her head from the cloaks she was rummaging through, and looked back at me with eyes filled with interest; her face was lovely, absolutely angelic—only to be cursed by her crimson-rimmed eyes.

I stared at her, longer then necessary, too shocked to remove my gaze from her eyes—the eyes of a murderer. Never in all my life have I seen another vampire, other then my family, especially not one that fed on humans. Once I regained control over my movements, I quickly looked down, pretending to be very interested in a frumpy, red sweat jacket. I tried my best to ignore the fear that the young girl had ignited in me; I was one of her after-all. I realized that it was better to have run into another vampire then a member of my family, I am sure she meant me no harm.

It then occurred to me how great of a possibility it was that I was confronted by my family, rather then catch a glance at another vampire I'd never met before. I definitely wasn't ready to go home yet, I needed time to myself; unfortunately, the only way to not get caught by my family is to turn to the reason I ran away in the first place. I was reluctant to talk to him, no matter how much I honestly wanted to, it was too much pain; but I had no time to spare, Alice would see me soon if I didn't act now.

Hesitantly, I pulled the small phone from my bag, flipping it open and scrolling through my contacts until the name appeared on my screen. 'Jacob'. I dialed the number, and took in a deep breath before holding the now-frightening device against my ear. It didn't even get through the first ring before someone answered.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked; caution, surprise, and joy carried through his husky voice. Why did he sound so happy? I almost hung up the phone there, but I had to do this.

"Jacob," I began, pausing to think about how to word what I was about to say. In the corner of my eye, I saw the vampire turn her head, a little too fast, in my direction. Her eyes were filled with shock and anger as she continued to gawk at me. I didn't understand the reason for the sudden emotions that were obvious in her expression. Her mouth began to pull up in the corners, but instead of the polite smile I expected to receive, I felt the most excruciating pain.

I dropped my cell phone as I collapsed on the floor. The man at the counter was shocked still in panic, turning towards the phone and me but not able to move his feet in time. I heard Jacob screaming my name through the cell phone, but the pain paralyzed me. I screamed out in horror, scanning my body for any signs of injury. I felt my skin being pierced my knives, thousands and thousands of knives; but the only thing odd about my body was the strange way it twisted and shook with pain. My screaming then came to a halt, the pain was too much to even scream, and so did Jacob's pleas for me to answer the phone. The heart-breaking sound of the dial tone played in my ears as the pain came to an abrupt stop. There was no pain left over from the attack my body had just endured, it left my body as quick as it had entered it.

**A/N- Yeah, I guess I am evil for enjoying that. Ha-ha. I am happy to introduce that little, pain-enducing vampire girl!(: You can't say you didn't see THAT one coming... I mean, cmon'! ... she ran away to VOLTERRA. Sound familiar? Lol, hope you liked it! -N**


	18. Nessie's A Bitch! Lmao I HAD to do it!

**A/N- I am really tired, but I couldn't sleep before uploading atleast one new chapter; the guilt was too much. I know, I am ridiculous, but I had to give you guys something! Especially Tay-tay, because she knows where I live! o_O lol. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Nnicky! Good luck on your own story there![:**

**& Seriously, anyone else writing your own thing, keep it up! **

**Hope you enjoy, I'm too tired to edit it too much. But if it sucks, just tell me in the reviews;]**

My head was spinning; I wasn't sure what to make of the situation. What had just happened? I scrambled to my feet, grabbing about five sweaters in my hand, not caring if they were my size. I rushed to the counter and threw the sweaters and my dad's credit card towards the man who stood there, flabbergasted. I wasn't paying attention to my actions, my body seemed to take control as my head tried to make sense of the events that had just taken place.

It took excruciatingly long for him to bag my sweaters, as a human he could not seem to work properly in such a stunned state. After what seemed to be years he handed me the plastic bag stuffed with sweaters and slipped the black credit card into my hand. As I rushed out of the store I noticed that the young vampire seemed completely unconcerned by the predicament.

* * *

I sat at the edge of the small bed, staring at the cream-colored wall as I held the phone in my hand. I took a deep breath and dialed the number I now knew by heart, due to my vampire memory I couldn't forget it. I held that breathe as I heard the ring, or half of one.

"Nessie? Nessie, are you okay?" Jake's frantic voice rung throughout the room, his worry was oddly comforting to me.

"Jake, I'm fine," He cut me off before I could continue.

"Nessie, I was so worried! What happened?" He shouted again, his voice more excited rather then frantic now. It was too late to hang up when I realized I hadn't thought up a lie to tell him, although I wasn't sure what had happened myself, I didn't want to freak him out; my plan would never work if that were to happen.

"I, uh—fell." I knew he would detect the false note in my voice, so I continued before he had the chance to interrupt me. "Listen. Jake, I need you to do me a favor."

He didn't hesitate before speaking. "Yes, anything you want, just name it." I scoffed, out loud, at his "loyalty" towards me. It certainly did not go unnoticed.

"Ness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear about Leah," He pleaded, before I cut him off with another scoff.

"Of course you didn't mean for me to hear." I hissed through clenched teeth. "I doubt you would have wanted to lose one of your girlfriends. Right, Jake?" The venom in my voice was enough to make me flinch, but I could not pity Jake when I was this angry.

"Nessie!" Jake's tone was both appalled and pleading. "I, I didn't know that you and me, that you—I thought, I didn't know!" I knew he was being honest, but the truth still hurt me, and my hurt was becoming anger that couldn't take pity on him; I wanted to take pity on him.

"Save it, Jake. Just forget about it." I tried to cover the pain that was leaking through the barrier I made, trying to make itself known in my voice. "Can you just do me this favor?" I realized the way I was acting; I remembered the crude word the kids at my school would have used to describe the way I was acting. I immediately regretted acting in such a manner; I wouldn't want Jacob to think of me like that. I sighed, rather loudly, wanting him to hear the apology in the small inhale of air. "Look, I am sorry for being a bitch, but I really need you to do this for me." I said quickly, realizing how unnatural the word sounded on my tongue.

"Nessie!" Jake chided, although sounding rather amused. "You are not a," he took a pause to laugh to himself. "A—bitch." Now he was in hysterics. I wondered if I had used the word wrong.

"Whatever. Can you just hear me out?" I said, letting my impatience ring clear in my voice. I wanted him to stop laughing at me.

"Sure, sure." He quickly composed himself, although I caught the hint of amusement that still lingered in his tone. "What do you need?"

Well, here goes nothing.

"Can you, um, start, uh—" I hadn't considered how I would word this. "Can you, maybe, like, hang out with my family? For like a week? Or think a lot about the decision to visit them?" I asked, the request must have sounded strange and pointless to him. I grimaced at the knowledge that I would have to tell him why in order to convince him to disobey his own "rule".

"Nessie, you know I can't do that." Jacob sounded almost as if he were upset he couldn't give me what he wanted.

"No, actually I don't." I snapped. I didn't know why I was acting so angry. It was just frustrating; he was the one that made the rule, so why couldn't he break it?

"Nessie, look, there is a reason we cannot be together. If they know we are together, it would ruin everything for us! Even if I might have already done that, it would be much worse. What if they separated us? Nessie, I can't stay away from you anymore!" Jacob's pleading broke my heart, I wanted nothing more that to tell him what he wanted to hear, give him wanted he wanted so desperately; but I had to contain that feeling.

"Jacob, please, you have to. For me?" My voice was pleading, but it was false. I stomach fluttered painfully, I had to clutch the soft comforter in my free hand to keep from screaming; it was hard to mislead Jacob, I couldn't hurt him in any way.

"Why?" His voice was barely audible, although my ears were able to catch the husky whisper, filled with anxiety. He was worried about me; I am a terrible person.

The guilt was unbearable, I couldn't think of a lie; my head wasn't straight but my heart wouldn't allow it, regardless.

The words escaped my lips before I had a chance to stop them. "I ran away and I need you to see them before Aunty Alice suspects anything. I just need a little time before I come back!"

"Ness, where are you?" Jacob sounded even more frantic then before, if possible; I imagined those deep, brown eyes, filled with the panic I had caused. I wanted to take his worry away, but I cringed at the thought of returning home now. I took a deep breath, and told him everything.

"I'm in Volterra." I said sheepishly, looking at my feet and blushing although nobody was here to witness my actions. Then quickly, before he could respond, I added, "I just needed some time to think about—things."

"What?" Jacob practically screamed. I could hear the tremble in his voice. Was he—angry, at me? "Renesmee, we can't be together, we can't make it work. Just please, try and forget me, if you can?" His painful words were completed with the dial tone.

I felt the hot tears spill down my cheeks and splatter droplets against the phone's keyboard. He sounded so certain, more so then ever, that we would never be together; like I had just ruined everything.

Why does he keep doing this to me?

I let out a loud sob, thinking this would be the last time he would get my hopes up and then destroy the possibility of us—because this would be the last time he would ever get my hopes up.

**A/N- Want the next chapter in Alice's POV? You might be missing a lot of things-- such as mistakes runaway-rookie Nessie made? Or hints about the pack? etc. etc.**

**Or do you have a better idea? (besides Nessie)**

**Chapter 19: I'm definitely considering switching it up, more so then leaving it to our beloved Nessie to narrate! So who's it gunna be?**

**A. Alice?**

**B. Stick with Nessie?**

**C. Let's here from Jakester?**

**D. Other (Just explain who & why!)**

**& That's all you have to say in your reviews if you care enough to respond. I'm not asking for reviews, you guys are better then I've been. I owed you guys this chapter a while ago-- just don't yell at me! (althought, I deserve it!)**


	19. Bonus chapter! Jake's POV!:

**A/N- Okay, this is my longest chapter yet! I felt bad about not updating in FOREVER last time, so I am making my chapters more lengthy. This one isn't really like a real chapter, I mean it is, but you guys weren't originally going to get this. But since I owe you, and I think you are all so fab, here it is! A bonus chapter in Jake's POV.**

**This idea was actually suggested by the lovely nicky *applause!* lol. So, yet again, it is dedicated to her. Another chapter to one of my bestest reviewers, although you all are so great! **

**Hope you LOVES it![:**

My pain was only doubled by hers, and our suffering was my fault. Why couldn't I get anything right? I hurt Nessie, I hurt Leah, and I'm left with nothing. I hurt the people I care about the most, without any logical reasons for doing so. Of course, in the end, Nessie and I wouldn't work out; we would never have _our_ fairytale ending. So why did I keep trying?

_Fairytale ending? You're pathetic. And why _do_ you keep trying?_ Leah's anger was obvious in her tone, but I could feel the pain behind the words.

_Leah, I'm so sorry. _I apologized, although it was a wasted attempt.

_Save it, Jake. I'm not looking for your pity. _I couldn't figure out how this was true. If she didn't want me to feel bad for her, why did she phase, knowing I could hear her thoughts; I could feel the pain she was feeling.

_Maybe I'm not always looking for others to feel guilty; maybe I just wanted to talk. Is it that hard to believe? Or am I just so terrible of a person that the only reason for my actions is to cause others pain and hurt? _Crap. I forgot she heard all of that.

Leah scoffed.

_What did you want to talk about? _I asked warily, not sure if she would want to speak with me any more.

Leah sighed. I could feel the embarrassment in her thoughts; what reason did she have to be embarrassed? _Well, I just, uh, wanted to— _

She didn't need to continue, her reason for wanting to talk was made very clear in her thoughts.

_Oh. _I wanted to say something more, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the concept right now; there was too much going on to add _this_ in with my already confused thoughts.

_Look, Jake, I know you love her, because of the imprinting-thing, but if things can't work out… _She trailed off; her thoughts went to the memory of our kiss, she began imagining our possible future together, getting married and raising our kids in La Push. It was strange, to catch a glimpse of Leah's soft side, especially with me involved.

_Leah, I want to, I want to make you happy; and yes, I think, if I didn't imprint, I would love _you_. _I paused for a minute to let what I had just said sink in; it took me by surprise too. _But Nessie, she's my soul mate, the only one my heart belongs to. Leah, I want you to find that; I want you to find someone to love who will love you back, I want you to be happy. I wish I could make you happy, but I can't, I just can't. _My words confused me, everything I said was true, but it was strange to hear what I've been thinking ever since our kiss being said out loud. It wasn't fair, to love two people. Was this how Bella felt; loving Edward in a way that was unbreakable, but wanting to give me the same love, just unable to do it herself? It was hard to imagine Leah being in the position I was, loving someone who would never love you back. I didn't want that for Leah, as much as we had been through together, as much as I—loved her; I didn't want that for her.

* * *

I was lying on my couch, legs hanging off the edge, just staring at the wall. I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie, about Leah; my head was too clouded with my confused thoughts to do anything but ponder the possibilities of my future with the both of them. Last night I had been too tired to think too much about mine and Leah's conversation, thankfully, but now I had the whole day ahead of me to think, or worry, about it. Ten minutes had passed before the telephone brought me back to reality. For a brief second I was filled with hope thinking that Nessie would have called, although I doubted it. I picked the phone from where it was sitting on the table and pressed it against me ear. I heard the faint sound of breathing that I knew so well. Was she nervous?

"Nessie?" I asked, not bothering to hide the hope that was leaking to my voice.

"Jacob," My name never sounded so sweet. Her precious voice made it sound like a song, such a beautiful song. I was so lost in the pure bliss of the moment that I almost hadn't noticed that the pause she had taken was a little _too_ long. I was about to ask her if everything was alright, when I heard the phone clatter against the floor.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I said franticly, my voice almost to the point of shouting. "Nessie!" And now I was shouting.

That's when I heard her scream, a noise so beautiful even when it signaled pain; it signaled her pain, and caused me mine. I kept shouting, yelling at her to answer me; there was nothing else I could do, I wasn't sure what to do at this point. Finally, I hung up, and ran out of the door. I was trembling, with rage and pain; what was hurting _my_ Nessie?

I started sprinting towards the beach; I had to calm down, I had to think rationally.

The sky was grey and the beach was pretty much isolated, as usual. I lay down in the sand, still warm from yesterday's sun, and closed my eyes. I tried my best to relax all the muscles' in my body, and keep my thoughts away from my phone call with Nessie; it was difficult, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Finally, after about ten minutes of trying to calm myself, it actually took affect. I opened my eyes and inhaled; the air tasted like salt water and was cool on my bare chest. After a little more hesitating, I stood up, and brushing the sand off me, started towards home.

I arrived just in time to hear the phone ringing; I ran inside and grabbed it before it could get through the ring tone.

"Nessie? Nessie, are you okay?" I asked in a panic-stricken voice, speaking too quickly to let the caller affirm that it actually was Renesmee on the other line.

"Jake, I'm fine," She assured me in a calm voice, most contrary to her recent screaming. I cringed at the memory. She was okay now, and that's all that matter for the time being; I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nessie, I was so worried! What happened?" My panic and relief were still very obvious in my tone, which was rather loud. I waited for her to answer, when I realized a good minute had passed. I was about to ask is she was still on the phone, but I finally heard her sweet, tender voice.

"I, uh—fell." Anybody could tell that she was lying. Vampires rarely stumbled over their words, or fell. And even if she did fall, she wouldn't have sounded like that, would she? Her scream only indicated agonizing pain, not a minor scrape of the knee. I was about to interrogate her with a round of questions that had already formed in my head when she spoke too quickly for me to get a word in. "Listen. Jake, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, anything you want, just name it." I said, almost to quickly for even a vampire to understand; eager to give my love whatever it was that she needed, or wanted. My heart could have shattered into a million tiny pieces when I heard her scoff at my enthusiasm. I knew what she was thinking; I was the last person to give her what she wanted, the person to hurt her the most.

"Ness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear about Leah," I started to plead, until she cut me off with another scoff. My stomach lurched; she hated me, I was not forgiven.

"Of course you didn't mean for me to hear." She hissed at me, as my eyes glazed over. "I doubt you would have wanted to lose one of your girlfriends. Right, Jake?" Tears poured out of my eyes, I couldn't handle her thinking of me in such a way; hating me, even if I didn't do what she was accusing me of.

"Nessie!" I shouted, fighting back the next on-flow of tears that were more aggressive then the last; but they came regardless of my weak attempt to stop them. "I, I didn't know that you and me, that you—I thought, I didn't know!" I stumbled over the words, unable to form the right explanation while containing the sobs that threatened to escape my throat. Finally, I calmed down enough, and so did she, apparently; she broke the deadly silence.

"Save it, Jake. Just forget about it." Nessie said, in a businesslike tone, although I could hear the pain that she was trying so hard to mask. It was a different type of pain then I expected from her, it was a longing; possibly one for me? I was immediately filled with hope from the thought, a hope that immediately cleansed me free from the distraught I had just been feeling. It was amazing, how just the possibility of her longing for me at the moment could lift my spirits to cloud-nine; a beautiful hope it was. "Can you just do me this favor?" She asked impatiently. I wasn't even taken aback by her tone; I was just imagining her face, annoyed with me. I imagined smoothing the crease between her eyebrows, a trait she had received from Bella, with a small peck on her forehead. I had gotten so lost in my little fantasy that I was utterly shocked by when she said next. "Look, I am sorry for being a bitch, but I really need you to do this for me." She said quickly, the curse word sounding so awkward being said in such a sweet voice. I couldn't help myself, I just started to laugh. The thought of Nessie being something so, so vulgar was incredulous, ridiculous!

"Nessie!" I teasingly scolded her, letting the amusement ring free in my voice. "You are not a," I paused, laughing at the thought of referring to my Nessie in such an offensive manner. "A—bitch." I laughed even louder now, it was strange to even think of her in such a way, even if I was telling her she was not at all such a thing.

"Whatever. Can you just hear me out?" She said, trying to sound impatient. I quickly calmed myself down, not wanting to embarrass her; I had to stop myself from getting distracted from thoughts of how beautiful she looked with the natural red tint to her cheeks.

"Sure, sure. What do you need?"

"Can you, um, start, uh—" She paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Can you, maybe, like, hang out with my family? For like a week? Or think a lot about the decision to visit them?"

Well, that was unexpected.

Of course she had to pick the one thing I couldn't give her. "Nessie, you know I can't do that."

"No, actually I don't." She snapped at me. Great, she still hates me; now more then ever.

"Nessie, look, there is a reason we cannot be together. If they know we are together, it would ruin everything for us! Even if I might have already done that, it would be much worse. What if they separated us? Nessie, I can't stay away from you anymore!" I tried telling her this; why couldn't she understand? I needed her to understand, I would give her anything, anything but this; I could not stand to be away from her.

"Jacob, please, you have to. For me?" She pleaded, her voice sounding as if her life depended on me doing this. But I couldn't, I wouldn't stay away from her without a good reason.

"Why?" I asked, tears spilling from my eyes at the thought that she might still be hurt, might be in danger.

She hesitated, before sighing and speaking so fast is was incomprehensible to human ears. "I ran away and I need you to see them before Aunty Alice suspects anything. I just need a little time before I come back!"

More tears spilt from my eyes; she might be in danger, was the only thought that kept running through my head. If not now, then soon, maybe.

"Ness, where are you?" I asked, scared to know the truth; there was only one place I feared she was, only one place she would be in any danger, only one place—

"I'm in Volterra." The one place she happened to choose as her runaway destination.

"What?" I shrieked in panic, had they already figured it out? There was only one way to keep her, keep everybody safe now; but would it work this time? The only time it happened to be the utter truth? "Renesmee, we can't be together, we can't make it work. Just please, try and forget me, if you can?" I asked as my final request, hoping she would obey. I hung up, unable to bear the pain I had caused her.

This was my entire fault.

* * *

Should I warn the Cullens?

I mean, Nessie probably hasn't even run in to the Volturi, for all I know. If I tell them, and she hasn't, then we will be separated again for no reason. They didn't know I went to Forks High School, and I was hoping on keeping it that way.

But what if I didn't tell them and Nessie was in danger? It would be my entire fault, if I didn't warn the Cullens, and something happened to Nessie.

The odds just weren't looking good for me and Nessie. Would anything ever work out for us?

The situation proved as my answer; no, no they would not.

**A/N- I think Alice's POV for next chapter. I don't think Edward's or Emmett's POV will do anymore, as I had originally planned. The story took an unexpected turn, so my options have also changed.**

**So it's either Alice or Nessie for POV. Unless you have other suggestions? Although, I have to admit, I am pretty much leaning towards Alice, if you can't tell;)**

**Hope you loves, loves, LOVED it! (yes, I meant LOVES & LOVED) I didn't just get my Ds and Ss mixed! **

**_-N[:_**


	20. Is it too late?

**A/N: I know I take forever to update now, but I really don't know what to say except sorry. I can't promise the next chapter will be posted any sooner, although I wish I could.**

**Alice's POV. Hope I got her character right, or atleast in a way you wanted her to think. **

**Thanks for your review, they're lovely, I honestly don't think I deserve them; especially since I've been neglecting this story and depriving you guys of updates. & yet I GOT 100 REVIEWS! AH-MAZING! I feel SO guilty, you've guys have been writing more then me****:( Again, I am really sorry (honestly!). **

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize from the Twilight Sage by Stephenie Meyer belong to her. No copyright infringement is intended. Why would anyone do that to Stephenie? (I honestly do not understand the person who posted Midnight Sun, it's just terrible!)**

**Anyways, enjoy! -N**

I sat at the edge of the bed, flipping through an old clothing catalogue, paying little attention to what was actually in the pages. My head was throbbing from trying to see into Renesmee's future; I was able to catch a glimpse, but it was barely helpful. It was so hard, to have this gift, yet not being able to use it to help my family when they were in distress. Jasper moaned in pain beside me; the emotions in this house were taking a toll on him, almost to the point of making him sick, if it were possible. I tossed the flimsy magazine off the bed and crawled up so I was next to him. He was lying face down, wrapping a pillow around his ears as if it could block the swirl of emotions that mixed in with his. I pouted, just looking at him like this; I hated to see my family so upset. I started rubbing small circles on his back, trying my best to feel happy; the attempt was a worthless one. After about an hour, Jasper gave up with trying to use the pillow to fight off the emotions that added to his own distress, and turned to face me.

"You shouldn't feel so guilty; it's not your fault." He said, trying to reassure me. I tried to believe what he was saying, but I couldn't forgive myself; I could have tried harder. I just nodded and bent down to hug him. Once I had my arms around him, I lied down and hid my face in his chest.

"I just wish there was something I could do." I muttered, my voice muffled by his chest. I let out a sigh of defeat, and turned my head so I was lying on my cheek, facing him.

"I know, I know." He said, now he was the one rubbing _my_ back. "Nessie is a smart girl, I am sure she'll be safe." He said her name a little hesitantly. I knew that this was true, but it was my uselessness that was getting to me; I couldn't stand not being able to help.

"I know, I just wish I could help assure _them_," I said, jutting my head out towards the door, "of that." I said honestly; he knew what I was feeling, there was no point in trying to reassure him through lies.

"Me too." He hummed in my ear, embracing me in a warm hug. I felt bad for letting my emotions take over me; I knew how it affected Jasper. I lie there, in his arms, for about ten minutes or so; before I decided to distract myself and take the burden of one negative feeling from my Jasper. After all, it was the most I could possibly do to help.

I grimaced at the undeniable truth in my self-critical thoughts.

I slowly pulled away from his comforting arms, and pecked him lightly on forehead before swinging my legs over the edge of the king-sized bed. I stuck my arm under the bed, my hand searching for a minute before it fell onto the smooth surface of my laptop. I pulled out the pink rhinestone-covered computer and placed it onto my lap as I sat against the luxurious pile of pillows; it was really a shame we could no longer sleep, this bed would have felt amazing. I lifted the cover, the rhinestones glittering where the light hit them, and anxiously watched as the screen came to life. I took almost one whole minute for it to load! Human technologies were just incapable of meeting vampire-standards, at least in the speed aspect. But unfortunately, no matter how slow-paced it was, online-shopping was the only thing that could possibly distract me at this point. The websites took what seemed like forever to load, but I didn't mind; I liked to take my time with the things I enjoyed.

I was searching for sweaters when I came across the cute crow-neck royal blue sweater, perfect for Bella! All worried thoughts were pretty much forgotten at this point.

"Hey Jazzy, what do you think of this for Bella?" I asked, holding the computer so he could see the picture clearly.

He studied it, longer then necessary, before asking "Didn't you already get that for her?"

I rolled my eyes. He had amazing, unnatural memory that comes with being a vampire, yet he didn't realize this sweater was only similar to the one I ordered for Bella; guys. But he did remind me that the sweater should have arrived by now! I clicked out of the website I was in, and opening a new one to check my bills and see when they would have that sweater delivered.

I think I had used Edward's credit card for that one, so I should really check the bill anyway to see how much I owed him for my purchases.

I was scrolling threw, looking at the clothing purchases so I remembered how much to pay him, when I noticed something strange; a purchase of clothes I know I did not make. I clicked on it, now curious to see what it was; I know I was being nosy, but I am usually the only one to get clothes for the family.

If it were possible, I think I would have a heart attack when my I read the details of the purchase. Jasper, feeling my abrupt emotions that flooded threw me, bolted up-right from the bed, putting his hands on my shoulders and trying his best to calm me; but his powers were not enough. He noticed this too.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" He said frantically, feeling the same panic I was feeling.

I couldn't find it in me to answer him, my eyes stayed fixated on the screen in front of me. One thought ran through my head, one thought that had me fearing for the lives of those whom I loved, fearing for my own life; one thought, the question who's answer would change everything.

Is it too late?

**A/N: I think I made it obvious enough, you guys understood that thought, right? If not, try re-reading the previous chapter, if you are still confused just review and I promise to respond!**

**So did you guys like Alice's POV? I did my best, it was hard because I needed her to be perky (that was the easy part), but since the moods in the house aren't the best, I had to find some kind of happy-medium.**

**Hope you liked it! I won't ask for reviews, I don't deserve them!=[ I've been a bad, little short-story author! lol.**

**-N**


	21. Chapter21

**A/N: I'm such a bitch for making you guys wait this long, sorry! Okay, I don't know what it is that is making me update so late; I mean, when I first started I had two chapters a night! Ah, the good old days...**

**Anyways, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I wanted to get something updated now so here it is. **

**And Just Think About It, I'm just going to let this be a fun, little short story. I don't think I'm going to be asking for betas on this one, it'll be over soon anyways. Yeah, sorry, but I'll probably make a sequel! (And I'll try making a good amount of chapter ahead of time if I do!)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all get it; I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

I continued staring at the plain white ceiling, my tears flowing endlessly down the sides of my faces; dripping off my ear and falling upon the old hotel comforter. I lifted my hand, which was refusing to loosen its tight grip on my cell phone, and dialed his number once again; and once again, he never answered. My tears seemed to flow faster at this unsurprising news; Jacob really didn't like me. I just didn't understand, I had thought he loved me, I hadn't realized that he was being honest the first time he told me he didn't want to be with me. It was torture, not only knowing that the one I loved wanted nothing to do with me, but knowing I would never move on. I felt ridiculous for running away in attempt to be alone, when all I wanted was to be comforted by a loved one. Even if that someone couldn't be Jacob, I needed someone, _something_; some form of comfort. I felt like the little kid I should have for my age, craving to be held; not wanting to be left alone. I would have to return home to my family, even if it meant seeing Jacob everyday.

I let out a defeated sigh as I sat up right, tossing my phone in my pocket and wiping my tears on the sleeve of my new, yet frumpy, red sweater. I grabbed my purse, not bothering to take my other clothes with me; I wouldn't need them anyway, Alice would never let me near those things. I left the room, striding down the sun-lit hallway, letting the hooded sweater hide my shimmering skin. Although my stomach rumbled a bit, I walked past the hotel café without hesitating, I do not think I had it in me to eat at the moment.

Heading straight towards the Customer's Service desks, I checked out of my room, and called a taxi immediately after. I waited impatiently by the door for the taxi to arrive, suddenly anxious to return home to my family. The older man I was standing next to stared at me curiously, I pretended I didn't realize he was staring at me; although I kept fidgeting as his intense gaze was making me uncomfortable. A light breeze brought goose bumps to my arms and a strangely all-too-familiar scent carried through it. I looked back at the man in surprise, his skin was paper thin under a thick black cloak, and his crimson eyes bore into mine. I tried my best not to look alarmed, maybe Italy had a large vampire population; a large vampire population that preferred the blood of humans, that is.

Relief flooded through me when I saw the familiar car pull up in front of the hotel. I rushed out the door and towards the vehicle a little too fast, and practically jumped head-first into the back seat. The driver was obviously male, sort of heavy-set, with an obvious bald spot in the middle of his thinning black hair.

"Where to?" He asked in a thick Italian accent, not bothering to glance back at me. It was almost as if he was trying to hide his eyes from me. I inhaled deeply and frantically checked all the mirrors until I found the reflection of mud-brown eyes and the obvious scent of human tickled my nose. I knew I was being paranoid, I had nothing to worry about; why should I fear vampires? That would just be ridiculous.

"The nearest airport, please." I said in my 'sweet voice' and watched as his expression softened in the side-view mirror. Unfortunately, all my charming caused the man to pity me; to him I looked like a poor little, unprotected girl all by myself. I refrained from giggling at the thought of a human pitying me.

"Are you sure you're alright, there?" He asked, twisting his torso to face me; genuine concern was made obvious in his tanned face.

I sat up straight and tried to make myself look as confident as possible, although I was still anxious from the old vampire's stare that I felt piercing the back of my neck like razor sharp teeth. Despite my efforts to appear calm I shuddered involuntarily. The man's forehead creased into a bunch of lines.

Regaining enough composure to answer his question, I cleared my throat before answering "Yes, everything's great." I smiled sweetly to the man. Apparently, my charming effects had worked brilliantly, for most of the wrinkles on the man's forehead disappeared. No longer worried for my safety, he turned his body back towards the steering wheel and took off. I relaxed immediately, soon I would be reunited with my family.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: It's not a lot, but it's something. Again, sorry for making you guys wait two weeks for these chapters! I'm such a terrible person, lol. **

**Disclaimer: You're very cruel for reminding me every post that I don't own the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

The plane ride was yet another excruciating one, stuffed in those uncomfortable seats with a bunch of humans. My control was impeccable though, the urge to sink my teeth into the fragile, human skin was very faint; but then again, I was almost one of them. Thankfully, I fell asleep an hour into flight, and dreams of Jacob kept away the cruel urges that threatened the lives of the surrounding humans. Even if unconsciousness helped immensely, I was upset for having to remember him, recall the heartbreak I had momentarily forgotten; I think I'd rather threaten their lives. But mere dreams could not have been more excruciatingly painful as what I had came across when the plane finally landed, and I walked down the halls of the airport…

He was there.

Why did he have to torment me like this? Of course, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn away and run from him; it was as if I was bound to him, and some invisible force kept me walking in his direction. He had to have known how this would affect me; he had to have known how much pain he was causing me. Because when I saw him, I knew that I would never forget him, never stop loving him.

But what he did next was the most surprising of all; he jogged towards me, arms wide, and enclosed me in a hug.

"Oh, Nessie, I'm so glad you're safe!" He said, his arms remaining locked around me. I let myself get lost in them for a minute or two, enjoying his scent and the feel of him holding me. I let myself pretend that he loved me back, but just for two minutes. After those two minutes, I felt empty realizing he didn't love me, tears clouded my eyes without enough warning to stop them. One little drop slid down my cheek and splashed onto his arm. He moved his hands on my arms and held me away from him, so he could inspect my face. He looked pained as more tears flooded from my eyes, and I wondered why he kept torturing me, why he was here when he didn't love me at all.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked frantically, worry still in his eyes. The tears flowed harder when I realized his was only worried for my safety; never me myself.

Suddenly, I no longer cared, I had nothing to lose, and I could no longer hold it all in. "No, I'm not okay, Jake! You're, you're torturing me! Don't you see it? You're torturing me! I love you, and I understand that you don't feel the same way, but stop doing this to me! I can't pretend to be happy when I'm around you, knowing I will always be broken inside without you!" I let out a strangled sob, the only thing keeping me from collapsing onto the ground where his strong, supporting arms. I forced myself to look back up at him, his eyes were filled with enough pain to make me cringe.

"Nessie, I'm, I'm so sorry." He dropped his head and stared at his feet uncomfortably, like he wanted to say more, but couldn't. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and nodded weakly.

"Let's just go home." He mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. I felt a pain in my chest from his subtle form of rejection, I noticed he cringed when I did; I wanted nothing more than to Dad's gift, I needed to know what was going through Jacob's head.

I wanted to know if he would ever truly feel the same love towards me that I felt towards him.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: It's easier for me to update with shorter chapters. But don't worry, I usually make them around two pages, which isn't too shabby. Like I said before, this wasn't meant to be a novel; although I am working on one of those (with my own characters, of course!) which is also taking a little more of my "writing time". Also remember that I have to maintain decent grades, especially english, if I want to go any where with my writing!;) Thanks for all the support guys, I wrote a couple chapters ahead of time, so I'll try and get better with the updates, but it's not as easy as I'd first thought. But most of you FanFic-ers understand! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from the Twilight series, yo. (sorry, I had an odd moment=P)**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Jake's POV

It was hard to not tell her that I really did feel the same way, it was the most difficult to actually let her believe I had played her; but it was best that she thought that. It was a good thing she wanted to avoid me, if it wasn't too late to make right what I had done wrong, then this was a good thing. Although, I had to make sure it wasn't too late, and that was the only reason I came to the airport; to make sure she was safe, and everybody else was not in danger. Of course, I knew that the only reason I came here was the fact that I couldn't stay away from her; I was actually about to put everybody into more danger.

It wasn't fair; I shouldn't have to stay away from her! It shouldn't be wrong for me to be with the one I love, the only one I'll ever love. And yet, it was; the most unnatural attraction to the most beautiful creature. I was made to hate her, and I was born to love her; I couldn't stay away from the one thing I had to stay away from. The hardest thing for me to do, the one thing that was killing me, was to avoid Nessie. And if I didn't, everybody we both know and love would be in danger.

And yet, here I was, selfishly pursuing the one thing I shouldn't. But how could I be expected to avoid Renesmee? So sweet, so beautiful; I wasn't sure how I made it this long without her.

She thinks I am purposely doing this to her, showing up in her life and hurting her by flaunting what she couldn't have; if only she knew why we couldn't be together. I tried telling her, but she didn't understand; she couldn't understand until she heard the whole truth. But telling her was not an option. Renesmee was stubborn in her way, if she knew I loved her, she would fight anything that she felt was unfair, I just know she would. I loved that about her, never afraid to voice her opinion or stand up for what she thought was right. I haven't even been reunited with her for a full year and yet I feel like I know everything about her, I just wish I didn't have to get to know her from a distance. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I let out a sigh, forgetting Renesmee was in the car with me. We hadn't said a word to each other since we walked out of the airport. Renesmee just gazed out the window the entire time, crying silently and trying to hide her tears from me. Although I kept my eyes fixed on the road ahead of me, all of my focus was on Renesmee. I felt a sharp pang in my chest every time a tear escaped her eyes; I held back a whimper every time I was forced to fight the urge to wipe away her tears and kiss the pain away. I had to remind myself that doing so would only create more pain for Nessie and me in the future. As if we didn't have enough of that.

We both let out a quiet sigh of relief as the sight of the Cullen house distracted us from our thoughts. The tension in the car was too much, and we were both glad to be ridded of it; although I was sad to have to part ways from my sweet Renesmee, even if it was painful to watch her cry. It seemed that the entire family was waiting outside, much more aware of our arrival than we were. Bella and the psychic's faces lit up with joy when they saw Nessie, arms spread wide the moment Nessie flung open the door. Esme also looked happy, but she stayed near Carlisle, who had a look of worry to his normally peaceful expression. Blondie glared at me like she was ready to rip my throat out, which is probably and accurate guess; the big, burly one held her back, although, but the look of his face, he was just as excited as the girls to see Renesmee home safely. Edward hugged Nessie with Bella, as he looked at the car towards me. I expected him to glare at me with enough venom as Blondie, but his expression held no emotion; this evoked more fear in me than any kind of hate-filled glare. I quickly looked away and quickly scanned the crowd before my eyes settled on Renesmee; I noticed that one of the brothers wasn't joining the family reunion.

Besides Rosalie, none of them acknowledged my presence, so I felt it best to leave without saying anything. Hopefully, they would keep Renesmee happy, since I would never be able to.

I slowly pulled away from the house, until speeding off at a speed that would scare most humans.

I had no choice but to tell the packs what I had done.


	24. Chapter 24

Jake's POV

I knew I couldn't face Sam alone; I was both ashamed of what I had done and afraid of his reaction. I decided to go to the Clearwater's place, I felt bad for hurting Leah, but she and her brother were the two people I could count on not to get too angry with me. Although, I wouldn't blame any one who chose to be angry with me; I didn't deserve any sympathy.

I felt knots in my stomach as I pulled into the driveway, fighting the urge to drive to my house and talk to Seth over the phone; I had to call a meeting in order to warn everybody. I walked slowly towards the front door; it flung open before I had a chance to get close enough to knock.

Leah stood there looking at me with one eye brow raised, her expression both smug and—_angry_? Maybe I should have just called Seth.

I stood there, a little hesitant to come in, to which Leah commented, "Are you planning on coming inside? Or were you just planning on standing there all day?" She said sarcastically, although her tone wasn't playful as it normally was lately, but it held more venom than I had ever heard her use before.

"I'll come in." I mumbled, stepping in sheepishly as she moved to the side to grant me access to their house.

Seth was sitting on the couch, obviously they'd been waiting for me; his eyes were wide and pleading, as if he was begging for forgiveness. I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong, so this confused me. I sat down next to him, Leah shut the door and stood in front of us, arms crossed and looking at me expectantly.

"Do you want to tell us why you were at the Cullen's house, Jake?" She said in an intimidating tone, raising her eyebrow even further. This took me by surprise. How did they already know?

"How do you know I was at the Cullen's?" I asked, rather foolishly, seeing as that it didn't matter how they knew; the point was that I was there in the first place. Still, I was curious. Leah moved her gaze to Seth and raised both of her eyebrows, softening her expression a bit.

"You want to tell him?" She asked, tilting her head towards me. Seth's expression filled with panic as he turned to face me, without looking me directly in the eyes.

"Well, I was running outside when I saw you and Nessie, together, so I got curious." Seth kept his gaze down while he said this, surprising me when he lifted his head up rather quickly and pleaded me with his large eyes. "Jake, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, I just wanted to make sure—"

"Seth, you don't have to explain anything." Leah said, a little sharply, turning towards me. "But you do. Why did you put us all in danger like that?" Leah asked angrily, although the look in her eyes showed that she was hurt.

Knowing I had also hurt Leah made me feel even guiltier, I dropped my head and studied my hands intently, trying to think of some way to explain this all to her. I decided the only way to do that efficiently was to just be straight forward and get to the point, and so I did.

"She ran away to Volterra, I thought it might be too late any way, so I went to check to see if there really was any danger." I said, hiding my face in my hands and then running them through my messy hair before looking back at Leah, her expression was filled with panic.

"You went to Volterra?" Leah shouted frantically at me, Seth cringed.

"No!" I said quickly, almost defensively, although the only reason I hadn't was because Nessie had decided to come back home. "I mean, I was going to, but she was already at the airport when I got there. So I drove her home. That's all that happened." I said, rushing through my words so they wouldn't be as concerned knowing that the threat to their lives was not definite. Leah and Seth relaxed a bit upon hearing this.

We were all thinking it, but none of us knew how to say it; we sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes, before the quiet became too much for Seth.

"So, is there any danger?" Seth asked, turning to face me to see my reaction to his question. Leah did the same.

"I don't know." I said quietly, dropping my head again. In the corner of my eye I saw Seth and Leah nod to each other.

"We have to warn the others." Leah said, no emotion in her voice; we had no choice but to agree, this was all we could possibly do.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Short chapter, I had LOTS of cleaning to do today. Let's just say, I think I lost the abiblity to smell I was breathing in so much bleach. Haha, four hours of cleaning (and continuing) for a Spring Fling dress. UGH. lol, hope you like it, although there isn't much there.**

**Disclaimer: You should've figured it out by now.**

**-N:]**

Something wasn't right.

They were all behaving strangely from the moment I had returned home. It was like they all knew some secret that I was completely oblivious to, and I wanted to know what that secret was.

They were very careful around me. Hesitant in all of their actions, careful with all of their words; and even if I could see through their little charade, I had no clue as to what the reason for it was. What could they possibly be hiding?

Sure, I expected the atmosphere to be a bit awkward since I had fled to another country, but this wasn't the same. I was nervous, as to what the secret may be, but I was still determined to find out what it was.

Was it about Jacob? Did they not want me around him?

Something about that thought struck a bell in my head. Didn't Jake say something about that? That I couldn't tell my family about us being together? Was my own family the reason for this? For my broken heart?

No. That was Jacob's fault, for not loving me back.

But even so, what could this secret possibly be? It must have been the same secret Jacob was keeping from me; after all, they were friends before I was born. But it wouldn't make sense if Jacob was in on the secret, he and my family hadn't seen each other after the wedding, according to Mom's story.

Although most intelligent people would ignore theories once facts had already diminished them, something told me that I was right on track; something told me that the story Mom had told me was missing some details.

I scrambled up from my bed, now a sloppy heap of pillows and mattress, and rushed towards the door; I was going to find out what this little secret was.

My eyes narrowed with determination as I flung open my door and marched downstairs. I found only Emmett in the entire house, sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels on the television.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett," I said, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch. "Where's everybody?"

Emmett turned towards me; a childish grin emerged onto his face. "Out hunting. We get the entire house to ourselves!" He shouted excitedly, thrusting his fist in the air.

I smiled back at him. If anybody, Uncle Emmett would tell me what I needed to know; even if it was unintentionally.

"Uncle Emmett, can I ask you something?" I said sweetly, knowing all-too-well that even vampires were defenseless against my charm. My plan was fool-proof, and Emmett was the perfect person to test it on; it could only go wrong if Mom had told me the whole truth, which I honestly do not believe she did. Well, it was time to find out.

"Uh, sure," He said hesitantly, caught off guard.

"Can you tell me stories about Jacob again? I'm sure you know just as much as Mommy." I flashed my most charming smile, making sure my eyes shone with pure innocence.

His eyes widened with surprise, his expression was priceless; I had to hold in my giggles for about two minutes until he finally snapped back into reality. "Well, him and your mom used to be friends, I don't really know the details." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I took in a deep breath, which I attempted to disguise as a sigh, and put my plan, which seemed foolish now that it was actually time to use it, in effect.

"No. I meant the stories after the wedding!" I said, laughing like he said some thing completely ridiculous.

He went back to his previous state of shock, his eyes bugging from his head, his mouth slightly agape. But instead of not being able to form words, he was not able to stop them from spilling from his lips. "They told you about that?" He asked, common sense still beyond his reach.

And I had my answer; I don't think I wanted to hear it.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm absolutely THRILLED about this chapter... I LOVE IT!!! Not being conceited, but it was my personal favorite; both the plot and writing it. Not saying anything, I wan't guys to figure it out for yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Derek! And Stephenie! And the other ones that you all get the point, OK...**

**Hope you love it just as much as I do! **

The obnoxious buzzing was the most comforting music to me this morning; it allowed me to return to my normal life, or normal by my standards, any way. And school was a very normal thing.

Of course, it would be awkward seeing Jacob after what had happened; but even if he was no longer willing to put the effort into our relationship, I would return to Forks High School with my head held high. The most difficult thing would be acting like I didn't know the truth; as long as Emmett didn't slip up, this would be a worthwhile cause.

Normally I would have gone straight to my parents and Jacob, try and find the whole truth; but I couldn't do that. I already knew what happened when the truth was revealed—I was hurt, and I couldn't handle another betrayal. So I would stay quiet, even if it killed me inside, I would continue living this lie in my already fragile mind state.

- -

When I returned to Forks High School, everything was different. I rubbed at my eyes furiously and then proceeded to open them as wide as I could in order to see my surroundings more clearly. It was not until a few minutes later did I realize that nothing had changed, nothing but me—nothing but everything I've ever known.

I met the curious stares of the other students in the hallway, looking at me at me strangely; I dropped my head in embarrassment, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. As I sheepishly made my way to biology class, I remembered my promise to myself; I needed to hold my head up high, I couldn't let something so pathetic ruin my original plan! But when I lifted up my head, I was lost in the beautiful depths of his eyes—his gorgeous, denim eyes.

- -

"Derek!" I squealed, jumping up and attacking him in a death-hug. It was impossible to remember all of the terrible thoughts that had been just running through my head when he wrapped him tanned, beautifully toned arms around me. All negative feelings disappeared while we held each other there, in a middle of the hallway—a little bit too long for a friendly greeting. But even when I realized how late I would be to class, I refused to leave his comforting arms; he made me feel loved, wanted. He didn't break the moment either, didn't recoil from my tight grip on him; he even returned the gesture after the shock from my surprise attack had worn off. This moment seemed perfect, but all the while I was longing for a feeling, a longing that Derek could not fulfill; it just wasn't fair. Before I could stop myself, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and let the silent tears fall onto his neck and shoulder. He moved his hand higher on my back and began making mindless patterns on my spine, the comforting gesture sending tingles throughout my body. The tears flowed harder when I could not stop the emptiness, even when I wanted to, to… to love Derek. I needed to love him, I needed his comfort. I lifted my head less then a millimeter, and proceeded in landing a soft kiss on his collar bone. He stilled for a minute, and I almost fell; I wrapped my legs around his waist in order to gain leverage. This movement seemed to snap him out of what ever trance he was in, and he tightened his grip on me. I kept planting kisses on his beautiful copper skin, traveling up his neck, his jaw—until we came face-to-face. I thought I smelt that earthy musk, but the scent disappeared before I had a chance to investigate; I tried ignoring it, my own mind was taunting me. I wound my hands into his gorgeous, caramel hair; he pulled me tighter to him. Me moved in closer, our lips hovering over one another's', and met in a sweet kiss. It was different, kissing Derek now than it had been the last time. This kiss was sweet, a wordless expression of what we felt; last time it had just seemed forced.

Our moment of passion was abruptly disrupted by the bell; we were so lost in each other that we almost didn't hear it—but my hearing abilities made that impossible. Our lips separated, and I dropped my legs from around his; but his grip held us together, and I wasn't putting up a fight. But a few minutes had passed, and I really needed to get back to class.

"I've got to go," I said, a little out of breath; my face felt hot and it was no doubt bright red. He grinned as me, his eyes filled with a love I couldn't even explain. He lifted his hand to my face, and lightly brushed his warm fingertips against my flushed cheek, never breaking eye contact. I couldn't help myself, it was like I had no control over my actions; but I knew I wanted this, and detested it. I quickly met his lips with mine, and when he moved his hand towards its original place on my back—I grabbed it and began pulling him down the hallway, toward the door. I turned to grin mischievously to him I as lead him outside, towards the closest wooded area.

As soon as were far enough into the trees, to be concealed by all the greenery, I plopped onto the moist soil without a word of warning; bringing Derek down with me. We giggled a bit, until we were facing each other again, and our giggles were cut short with another passionate kiss. Soon, my hands were tangled into his hair, and his hands rested on my hips. That's when I made the mistake of feeling; and when I did, it wasn't love I felt, but terrible guilt and distaste for what I was doing. I jumped back, and onto my feet with a gasp from the sudden flood of such terrible feelings.

Derek still lay there, on the floor, his expression a mixture of shock and confusion—and pain. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing loudly, unable to restrain tears; I was pretty sure I lacked that ability. Derek sat up, and lifted me onto his lap, holding me close to him and whispering comforting words in my ear; it only made me feel worse.

I slowly raised my head to look into his eyes, mine clouded over with tears.

"Oh, Derek," I said, looking pleadingly at him. "I can't, I'm so sorry, I just can't," I let out another strangled sob as another on-flow of tears ran down my cheeks.

"You love him." Derek said, dropping his arms from around me and staring beyond me, pain and hate filling his eyes. It was a statement, not a question. I just nodded my head in a moment so slight, most people wouldn't have caught it—but he did.

I felt his shudder beneath me, shaking as if he were trying his hardest to hold back tears. He lifted me off from him and walked a few feet away from me. He was shaking even harder now.

"You love him!" He yelled furiously, tears prickling the edges of his eyes. Then he let out a terrible, dark chuckle, "You never loved me…" He said, nodding his head and grinning with sinister humor.

His trembling was becoming more unnatural by the second, increasing until his shape was almost too blurry to make out. I looked away for a few seconds, unable to bear the pain I was causing him. But when I turned back, I was staring into the large, deep blue eyes of a snow-white wolf; hovering over me with a pained expression.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So sorry. I don't even know what happened there. I owe you guys more than I'm giving! A LOT more. But, I cannot promise that the next update will be any sooner, as much as I wish I could. I feel insanely guilty, but for some reason I just haven't been able to write lately! Uck, I wish it really was all in self discipline. Although I'm lazy, I could make myself write, but if you guys notice about half way through this "chapter" the writing becomes total crap. That's forced. I hate it, but I felt I owed you guys SOMETHING. Sorry for any of you who have been waiting, I'm just-- uck, idk. Terrible sums it up pretty nicely though! =[**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

It was exhilarating—running. There was a sense of freedom that came with the feeling of the wind tickling the soft, white fur that covered my entire animal physique. The sound of my large—paws—repeatedly pounding against the blanket of leaves that covered the wet soil calmed me instantly. The speed at which I was winding through the moss-covered trees was phenomenal, giving me a distracting rush of adrenaline. And that was exactly what I needed—a distraction. I didn't want to dwell on what had happened with Renesmee, I didn't want to think about it at all, but thoughts of he were unavoidable—I loved her. I had thought, stupidly, that she really felt the same way towards me, but she didn't, she _couldn't_. I wanted to forget her, for I would never be able to have her completely, but I simply could not diminish the powerful feelings of want and need. I _needed_ her. This was not like any other petty little crush, this was completely different—she was different. I loved her more than anything I've ever known, I'd give anything just to be with her, to know she felt the same unyielding desire that I have for her. Of course, fantasies would always be just so—mere figments of the imagination. Renesmee would never come to love me in the unjust realness of actual life. She was most likely disgusted by me now, completely repulsed by the new form I had taken on. If she couldn't even love _me_, the real me, then how would she love me like this?

Yet another concept I wasn't quite willing to contemplate just yet, but it was inevitable—I would have to figure some things out sooner or later. Of course, I could not stop the tremendous flow of endless questions that flooded my mind the instant I let even the tiniest thought concerning my new form enter my head. What was I? How did this come about? Were there others like me out there? The list just went on-and-on.

_You're a wolf, obviously. And there are plenty of others, your not that special, kid. _

The voice was strong and cold, but definitely feminine, and it seemed beautiful under the hard exterior. It was unfamiliar, and seemed to belong to someone with a very unique personality—I must be psychotic.

_Wow, you really have no clue. Just stop running for a second, maybe I could explain things to you before you're really overwhelmed._

It was a command, not a suggestion. I forced myself to stop, immediately collapsing to the ground in a fit of pain. And I'd always thought heart-break was just an expression, however, the tear-inducing pain in my chest proved me otherwise. I squeezed my lids shut, trying to force myself into the relieving depths of unconsciousness. I rested my head on my two front paws, waiting for sleep to take me. Minutes passed before my exhaustion from running began to make it known, leaving myself in just harmless dreams of the events that had taken place today. Even my nightmares were no scarier than real life.

Groggily, I opened my eyes, squinting at my surroundings. But even with my eyes opened to their widest, I found myself staring into darkness. I could see nothing but black.

I knew I was awake, however. I could feel the dry leaves crunching beneath me, smell the fresh dew on the leaves of the surrounding trees—I just couldn't _see_ it. I let out a strangled whimper as I strained to see my surroundings, too sleepy to think of a better plan, too tired to be rational.

I heard a scoff from something near me, the source of the mocking noise could not be more than a few feet away. Startled, I jumped to my feet, turning my head frantically toward the noise. A piece of black fabric slid off of my head and onto the ground below. I stared at the—black shorts—dumbfounded. I felt ridiculous, my eyes had been covered by a piece of clothing, and I assumed I had gone blind. Even with my recent excuse for pessimism I was amazed with my stupidity.

I heard a soft giggle, immediately turning my attention back to my previous train of thought—I had to uncover the source of the admittedly adorable sound. I turned my head slowly, coming face to face with a beautiful girl. She had long hair that hung like black satin on either side of her face. Her skin was a few shades darker than mine, but definitely smoother. She stared down at me with mocking eyes, a nice shade of deep brown, but they weren't the beautiful chocolate eyes I would forever love.

Instinctively, I smiled at her. My tongue lolled from the side of my mouth and I began panting. Great, I finally meet someone who seems willing enough to help that I remember I am still a giant dog. She's probably just some animal lover that thinks a stray dog won't hurt her. I contemplate growling at her to scare her off, show her how loving wild animals really are, but I realized I wanted her to stay. Hesitantly, she walks towards me, no fear in her eyes. I just look back at her, curious to see what she was going to do.

She sits down next to me, and stares into the trees, as if we were two friends enjoying the dew-covered forest. She doesn't take a second glance at me, as if my presence didn't bother her at all. I try to imitate the same nonchalant expression that she held in her strong features, but found that I could not. Like an annoying, attention-begging puppy I lie down and put my over-sized head on her leg and stared up at her. She looked down at me, and rolled her eyes, but couldn't conceal grin that danced beautifully across her seeming annoyed expression. Rolling onto my back, I shot her another goofy dog-grin as I folded my giant paws over my furry stomach. I felt like a complete idiot, but it made her giggle, and seeing her hard exterior melt away gave me a sense of victory. I treated it like a challenge, although I knew, deep down, I just loved to see her smile. She brought her hand onto my stomach and dragged her hand through the pure-white fur. I closed my eyes, feeling light and carefree, and for a brief moment in time—not caring about what had happened.

"Relax, I'll help you through this," It was her voice. The same voice I'd heard in my head, belonging to an actual being. Was she an illusion? No, that couldn't be, she had to be real. I _needed_ her to be real. Something, deep within me, told me to trust her, so I did—I wanted to.

Suddenly, a weird sensation took over my body, it was as if I was disintegrating into millions of tiny pieces, but I felt no pain. The feeling lasted only seconds, but it was enough time to leave an impression on me. I open my eyes, and jumped up, startled. When I studied myself, I _was_ myself—_human_! I spun around, turning towards the girl who I didn't know, but trusted more than anyone, and pulled her into a breath-stealing hug. It was about a minute later when I realized I didn't have any clothes on.

I jumped back, releasing her, feeling my face getting hot as I tried to think of words that would possibly be able to explain the situation.

She just let out a gorgeous laugh and pointed towards the black shorts. "I hope they fit," was all she said as her giggling faded.

I threw the shorts on as quickly as I possibly could. They were a little long, but I was in no position to be anything but grateful.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered, not knowing what to say in such a situation. I had no way of explaining the situation to her when I could not begin to comprehend what had happened. Even so, I did not like the thought of her thinking I was so unintelligent I could not manage to form a full sentence. But apparently, I was dumb enough to try. "I, uh, don't, um…" I paused, trying to conjure up the words to express what I was feeling, but my emotions were as jumbled as my words. I bet I wooed her with my wit.

"Don't worry about it," She said, her deep brown eyes were full of understanding. She seemed to be referring to more than my gratitude. "I guess I owe you that explanation I promised earlier…" She said, walking towards me. Taking my hand she led me towards a large boulder with a fairly flat top. She sat down, pulling me next to her. She was strong, and I stumbled a bit, sliding into her as I tried to take a seat. I didn't move away though, trying to slyly remain close to her. Her scent was alluring, like a bed of wildflowers recently rained upon.

But even her calming scent could not have prepared me for what she was about to say.


	28. I'm Yours

**A/N: oooooooh... ;) hope you like it! Oh, I forgot to tell ya'll before... Derek's POV, which should be obvious, but still!**

**Leah belongs to Stephenie Meyer along with the whole "wolfy" thaaaaaang. No copyright infringment intended (pinky promise!)**

The supernatural does not exist. Mystical creatures belong in fairytales, not real life. These tales of werewolves and vampires were just that—tales. Simply bizarre stories derived from the over imaginative mind of some old tribe member. That's how I knew I was psychotic—when I believed every word this beautiful creature was saying.

It was hard to disagree with her. Her voice was like a trance-inducing song, but she spoke with such certainty, such authority—her words short and precise, her tactic blunt—leaving the strongest of impacts onto me. Her features strong, causing her expression to be redolent of confidence, but soft with pure beauty, giving her welcoming graces. Her eyes held such captivating exquisiteness; I could not bear to remove my gaze from hers, so strong yet loving. But it was not her charm for which I could not tolerate arguing her words, it was the sureness with which she spoke that I was astounded and could not help but to, not only believe what she was saying, but to cling on to her every word as if she spoke a magical spell that awoke a feeling in me, one I've yet to experience.

She watched me with careful eyes as I sat, allowing me to let the new information sink in. But, for reasons unknown, I accepted it all with easy grace, all of it fitting into place perfectly; denial had a weak case in my heart.

Hesitantly, she moved her hand onto mine. I let my gaze linger onto her astonishingly gorgeous face. She didn't meet my gaze. She stared down at our connected hands, her lovely eyes filled with compassion but uncertainty. I lifted my other hand towards her cheek, brushing my fingertips along the soft contours of her face. She still hesitated in meeting my gaze. I caressed her chin, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin beneath my fingertips, lightly tilting her chin up so she was facing me.

That's when I noticed the sadness in her eyes. I felt my gut wretch in pain; I couldn't bear to see this lovely being hurting. A new feeling of intensity overcame me as I stared down upon her. I brought my lips quickly to hers, I needed to kiss her. As if I were a man dying of thirst and her lips were clear, blue lakes sparkling in the sun. I felt her body stiffen beneath my lips, I immediately pulled away.

I felt ashamed and guilty, but could not tear my gaze from her exquisite face. One small tear fell from her eye; I caught it with my finger as it traveled down her soft cheek. I examined the salt-water droplet, wanting also to cry with her. Before I could mutter my apology, she grabbed my face roughly, pulling my lips back unto hers. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and I felt a burning desire within me, growing like a wildfire. I grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me, gliding one hand to the small of her back in desperation for more contact. She grabbed my shoulder blades, pushing her body closer to mine. Our bodies molded together perfectly, like we were made for one another.

Too soon did the kiss end, both of us panting, trying to regain our breath as we continued to cling to each other. But, embarrassingly enough, I was feeling such bliss that I forgot to factor in the, eh, _consequences_ from all of the, uh, _excitement_. In attempt to discretely hide the obvious, I went to jump off the rock, not noticing how our legs had become strangely intertwined during the recent events, and my smooth move caused me to fall, taking her down with me. She fell on top of me, giggling, and I couldn't help the grin on my face upon hearing her pretty laugh. Her laughter was cut short when she discovered the source of my discomfort, and I felt my face burn with embarrassment. But instead of running of in disgust as I expected her to, she looked at me with a teasing grin. I squirmed beneath her mocking gaze, trying to worm myself out from underneath her, but she put a firm hand against my chest as she sat upright, on top of me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her expression filled with mock innocence.

I didn't know how to respond. She was obviously aware of the reason for my discomfort, but she didn't appear to be willing to take pity on my withering dignity.

Before I even had the opportunity to think of some witty comeback, she kisses me. My entire body stiffens in surprise, and I am a little hesitant, unsure of what I should do. But I cannot deny her; I would kill to give her what ever she desired. My hesitation didn't stop her, though, it seemed to frustrate her. She wound her hands behind my shoulders, kissing me with more passion as she pushed her body into mine. My senses returned and I reacted to her passion with my own raging desire. I grabbed her shoulder in one hand, and her lower back with the other, pulling her even closer to me. She turned her head, trying to catch her breath, but I continued to plant kisses along her neck. She moved her mouth to my ear, and let out a strangled moan when I kissed an obviously sensitive spot on her neck. I hummed in satisfaction, loving the sound of her pleasure. I _needed_ to please her.

"I need you," She whispered huskily into my ear before turning to stare at me with pleading eyes clouded with desire.

"I'm yours," I said in a strangled whisper.


End file.
